


It's just a game

by Micha_in_the_bathroom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Angst With A Slightly Happy Ending, Dream is a jealous boy, Fluff, Gay, I wrote this when I should've been sleeping :), I'm Sorry, It ends fluffy this time, Love, M/M, bitter sweet ending, dreamnotfound, kind of, obviously, or doing homework, self-homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micha_in_the_bathroom/pseuds/Micha_in_the_bathroom
Summary: "Skeppy, I dare you, to make bad fall in love with you by the end of this month"Skeppy froze. Bad. Bad was that dude who never really spoke out and was super awkward? He was friends with Sapnap, and acted pretty gay in this quiet sense. Unlike George and dream who were obviously flaming homosexuals who just refused to accept and acknowledge it. Why would he do that? He wasn't gay, why would he want a gay guy to fall in love with him? What? So, he gave the answer that completely articulated exactly how he felt about it,"bet"Or in which Skeppy gets caught up in a dare that ends up with both him and Bad with broken hearts, and Dream and George have their own issues
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 47
Kudos: 617





	1. Chapter 1

Skeppy liked games. He played them consistently and considered himself considerably good at them. He would spend hours and hours playing games such as Minecraft, or...Okay never mind, just Minecraft. His friends enjoyed playing games as well, and he found him self repetitively asking dream and George to play the game with him. He would never quite beat dream, though the other was training him, and he would try anyway, again and again until it was around 4 o'clock in the morning his mother yelled at him to get to sleep. One thing he didn't enjoy though, even though it was a game, and quite a popular one, was truth or dare. Especially truth or dare with Dream and George. Whatever Truth came up it would surely be an embarrassing one, And dares could last for days on end, like that one time dream dared him to come into school in a dress for a whole week. He'd like to say he looked quite good, actually. Though, Even though he hated the game with every fibre of his being, he still found himself playing along at the cafeteria table listening to crappy truths that dream and George supplied. Until he had the courage to ask for a dare. A grave mistake on his part. You could tell that from George's giggle, and the smirk that displayed itself on dreams face, the evil glint in his eyes. Skeppy suddenly felt the urge to change his answer, or stop playing entirely and just keep eating his stale burger. Though dream and George wouldn't let him,

"Hmm" dream started, his eyes darting around people, "okay George, you remember what we had planned for this?"

Had planned? Excuse me?

"Right cool, but who do we say for it?" He asked, after George nodded his head. The boy thought for a second, and then he started chocking on his food as he laughed, dream patting him on the back. Skeppy was fearing for his life,

"Bad"

"Oh my god yes!" Dream wheezed, "plus he's totally gay so it'll make it easier"

"Make what easier?" He asked, entirely unsure as to whether or not he wanted the answer,

"Skeppy, I dare you, to make bad fall in love with you by the end of this month"

Skeppy froze. Bad. Bad was that dude who never really spoke out and was super awkward? He was friends with Sapnap, and acted pretty gay in this quiet sense. Unlike George and dream who were obviously flaming homosexuals who just refused to accept and acknowledge it. Why would he do that? He wasn't gay, why would he want a gay guy to fall in love with him? What? So, he gave the answer that completely articulated exactly how he felt about it,

"bet"

Okay, so maybe he was kind of regretting his decision. He sat in science, his fifth lesson of the day, staring at the back of Bads head. During the twenty something minutes that had past since dream and George came up with this dare they'd raised the stakes. Now fifty bucks were on the line. If he got bad to fall for him, he'd win fifty, twenty five from each of em, but if he fell for bad, something he thought was entirely ridiculous, or didn't manage to make bad like him by the end of the month, he owed them both twenty five. Crap,

"go over and talk to you're future boyfriend Skeppy" dream wheezed, waiting for the teacher to arrive,

"no dude I don't actually have to date him...right?"

"well, no you don't...but I'd say date him for like a week or something" George shrugged, looking up when the teacher came in the room, "I heard we're doing team projects today, you work with him"

"what? You guys would just ditch me like that?" he said, mocking being offended, before the teacher interrupted him, confirming that yes, they were doing group projects, so they'd need to get into pairs. Here goes nothing,

"yo"

"uh...hey?" Bads voice was timid, and a little high pitched, cute, "what uh...what do you need?"

"you're friend isn't here today right? My buddy's kicked me from the group so I figured we could work together" he grinned, sliding into the seat next to bad that his friend usually sat in. Bad stared at him for a second, his face blank and a little confused,

"sure"

Skeppy cheered, happy that it was going okay. At least bad hadn't flat out rejected him,

"so, you're okay at Chemistry, right?"

"I'm okay at chemistry, yeah"

Okay, so, being 'okay' at chemistry might have been a bit of an overstatement. He could tell that from the way that their chemical tube thing was now brown instead of pink. Damn it, he knew he should've paid attention instead of letting dream and George to all the work all the time!

"Geppy no! Why would you- what- why- you're meant to stir it! Not shake it!"

Geppy? Who was Geppy?

"how was I supposed to know that?!"

"it says it on the board!" bad pointed to the board at the front of the room, which yes, did in fact say to stir the mixture gently. It was then he also realised he'd put ingredients in the wrong order...eh, that wouldn't hurt to bad, "you stupid muffin!"

"muffin? What kind of insult is that?" he giggled, laughing as bad fumed, stumbling over his words as he tried to defend himself. Maybe he found it a little too funny, because as he lent of the table, trying to stabilise himself, he shook it, and shook the very precarious stand the tube was in. He heard a smash and then it was as if the world stopped. Silence. Then dream wheezed from the table on the other side of the room,

"my Lord, dream this isn't funny" the teacher shook her head, standing from her chair and walking over, her piercing glare stuck to Skeppy, then shot to bad, then back "you two...I'll give you some kind of extra credit, a project you can do in your own time outside of school, it should serve as better than detention, and then you'll have some group project decent for this half of the term"

Bad breathed a sigh of relief, but Skeppy was almost ecstatic. He'd be working on a project in his own time with bad. That gave him a perfect excuse to get close to the boy and hang out with him out of school. Fifty dollars here he comes.

Needless to say, bad was kind of mad at him for the rest of the day. They didn't have any requirement to hang out after science, but he figured he'd do his best to annoy him in English too, because everyone knows the best way to someone's heart is annoying the shit out of them. And now, he was able to talk to bad about going over to his, perfect,

"so, are we going to yours or mine?"

"what?"

"it's best we get this project started as quickly as possible, so your place or mine?"

Bad thought for a second, shouldering his bag as Skeppy waved to dream and George, flipping the first off when he made a kissy face, "your place?"

"cool, we're walking with Dream and George then"

"who now?"

"y'know them, dream and George, I'm sure Sapnaps friends with them outside of school too" he said, leading bad to his friends who were most definitely flirting, judging from the stark red on George's face. Skeppy ignored dreams smirk and suggestive eyes, because he didn't know how well kicking the other boy would go down with bad. So, dream and George fell into pace next to him, bad on his other side. He didn't know how often bad and the other two spoke, but he knew Sapnap...or was it Rapnap? No it was totally Sapnap, hung out with them, they were the dream team, as they called themselves. But bad kept walking with them, messaging someone on his phone or laughing along to their conversation. Skeppy didn't know much about bad. He knew that boy was a little awkward, and sweet, and also easily annoyed. He'd guessed he was gay, same as everyone else had, but no one had actually confirmed it. So there was a chance this deal was for nothing, and they'd already agreed that if bad was in fact straight the bet was off, since they couldn't control someone's sexuality. But for now, he would keep pressing on, and have some fun while he did.

So he and bad ended up sat in his room, yelling about the fact that you couldn't mix oxygen and nitrogen, and that it certainly wouldn't make carbon. He could tell bad was getting frustrated with him, and he had to resist the urge to laugh.

"okay fine, maybe you can't mix those, but you can definitely mix photosynthesis with bisectors to make fourteen" he argued, stifling a laugh when bad gave him a concerned look, then it was silence and only Skeppys badly hidden laugh,

"what is wrong with you?!"

"ow my ears" he complained, rubbing his ear after bad screamed, "okay okay okay, we have a whole week to work on this, let's do it later, for now we can mess around and do shit, yeah?"

Bad gasped, "language! But uh...yeah, okay, we'll do...poop"

Skeppy laughed, standing up from where he was kneeling and offering a hand to bad, helping him get up from the floor, "you wanna order pizza? My mom isn't in and I can't be bothered to make anything"

"I wouldn't trust you to make anything without burning the house down" bad muttered, nodding his head at pizza,

"how many you want? Like 100?"

"oh what- yeah sure- like you're just gonna order 100 pizza, go ahead, just don't get thin crust" he laughed, smiling at the puzzled look on Skeppys face, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be back soon"

Skeppy nodded, giggling because bad was an idiot leaving him to order it by himself. Okay, so he wasn't gonna buy 100, probably just two, because he liked his money, and he didn't have much of it...but that didn't mean he couldn't let bad think that he had.

"yo, you uh, you order it yet?"

"yeah, it cost a bunch of money as well"

"dude how much does like, two pizzas cost?"

"I didn't get two" okay Skeppy, you can get through this without laughing, "they didn't have 100 but they had...damn what was it? Oh seventy two"

"you did not"

"I did"

"you didn't"

"I did"

"no you- you couldn't've- that's to much- no, no sane person would do that"

"guess I'm not sane then" he giggled,

"oh my goodness Skeppy no! That's such a waist of money!"

"oh" his eyes widened and he stopped, "uhh...what would you do if I did order 72 pizzas and uh...they're all thin crust?"

The death glare he was given made him almost fear for his life,

"you did not"

"you don't have to eat the crust dude-"

"its a part of the whole-" bad was interrupted the by the door bell, and his face was white as a sheet, "no"

"go answer it"

"I don't wanna look like the freak that bought 72 pizzas!"

"it's coming to my house! I'll go with you!"

Bad huffed out a fine, before departing to the front door downstairs, Skeppy in tow. Something else he now knew about bad, he was definitely very gullible. So, he took his time walking down the stairs, not really wanting to be there when bad found out, in case the boy resorted to violence, but soon enough, he should get some kind of sign-

"Geppy!"

There it was. He giggled, speeding up and running down the stairs, coming face to face with bad, holding just two pizzas in his arms, with a scowl on his face,

"I hate you so much"

Skeppy giggled, grabbing a pizza box and moving towards the living room, plopping down on a sofa, opening the thin crust pizza and taking a bite,

"you made me look like such an idiot- oh my goodness you did not get thin crust!" he exclaimed, racing to the sofa and opening up the box to reveal stuffed crust pizza, "oh thank goodness, you stupid ragamuffin"

"you can get one of each you idiot" he laughed, reaching over and grabbing a slice of Bads pizza, giggling at the offended noise that escaped him. It had been...kinda cute.

Eventually, about fourteen long minuets of stealing Bads pizza and talking about how he could totally beat bad in a game of bedwars later, they finished their pizza. It was a pretty good pizza too, and Skeppy couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. He'd come to the conclusion that spending time with bad was one of the most entertaining past times he'd found in a while. The guy was just so...nice, and forgiving and easily irritated and...and cute. He was really fucking cute.

"ahh I should really get going" bad started, reluctance clear in his voice and he made no effort to get up,

"do you have to?" Skeppy whined, his hands finding purchase in Bads black and red hoodie,

"yeah, my mom'll kill me if I'm back late" he muttered, cringing at the time on his phone,

"ugh fine" he groaned, letting go of bad and grabbing his phone, "aight, gimme your twitter or something and message me your IGN, we can play bedwars and I can show you how trash you are" he grinned, chuckling as bad stumbled over his words as he tried to tell him his twitter account.

So, hours later, bad finally told him he needed to get off. Begrudgingly of course, because the entire time he was determined to over take Skeppys four win streak against him.

"Skeppy no!" bad practically yelled the next morning, launching himself at Skeppy as the boy held his lunch just above his head. Dream wheezed beside him, leaning on George for support, and trying his best to talk to Sapnap, who was walking down the path next to George and in line with him, "gimme my lunch back! you're gonna ruin my muffins, I worked so hard to bake that!"

"you actually bake your own muffins?" Skeppy asked, his head cocking to the side and his arm dropping slightly and he stared at bad in confusion. In his head was a small...dilemma. Bad wasn't the kind of dude he would usually hang around with. He was fluffy and nice and he took jokes as offence and then forgave them straight away, he bakes his own muffins and got mad over something as small as the type of crust on pizza. Though something about him was...endearing. That was why he'd invited Bad to walk with them, and told him dream had already convinced Sapnap with them, which was a total lie and just ended up working out when he managed to get in contact with the other guy. He'd told dream it was purely to get closer to bad, in effort of completing the dare. Some part of him kept forgetting about it, pushing aside the fact that eventually he would date bad, brake up with bad, and tell him everything was a joke, and for a second he would just let himself bask in the glory of having a really cute new friend. Then the box was snatched from his hands and a triumphant noise escaped Bads mouth.

Skeppy was relishing in the few moments he got with bad. He only had chemistry, English, P.E and a couple others with the boy, and those few lessons he only had a couple times each week. So, he took to every second he got with bad like a fish took to water. Excitedly flapping about and jumping everywhere before moving rapidly with no stop. Yes. Which, obviously, annoyed the boy considerably, and Skeppy was learning that one of his favourite things to do was get on his nerves. Through the week, and it was now Friday, only a few days from when his little dare began on Monday; he'd managed to infuriate the boy to the point of him going completely red in the face, and Skeppy was scared that steam would begin pouring from his ears. He'd completely messed up their English work, ruined another chemistry experiment, stolen his lunch and eaten it, pretended that he'd completely forgotten who bad was, been really really nice to him and then the opposite to make him confused, only spoke in quacks, which lead to a whole other joke and now he was working on getting ducky hoodies, and also did this thing where he changed to slightly different shades of eye contacts to confuse him. Safe to say, Bad was very, very fed up with him. He practically refused to pair with Skeppy when the boy ran up to him in P.E, thankfully the teacher didn't give him time to escape,

"I hate you so much Geppy" Bad muttered, huffing and looking at the green field around him, or the trees or is shoes, anywhere but at Skeppy, who had his arm thrown around the boys shoulder,

"you know you love me" Skeppy laughed, watching as their teacher demonstrated how to kick the ball, even though they already knew and weren't paying any attention,

Bad huffed, crossing his arms and pouting, "okay fine, I don't hate you"

"but do you love me?" he asked, and even though he knew bad wouldn't take it in a romantic sense, that was the answer he found himself wanting,

"...Yes Skeppy, of course I love you"

Skeppy whooped, swinging his arms in the air and grinning, having far too much energy for someone last lesson on a Friday. Bad sighed, a faint red dusting across his cheeks, filling Skeppy with something almost like pride. He'd only been an actual friend of bad for a week or so, and he already had the boy in the palm of his hand, a few more days and bad would be at his beck and call. Then all was left was to date him for a week or so, break up with him, tell him about the dare, laugh and leave it all behind them, walking away fifty pound richer. He wouldn't let himself get hurt in the process. It was just a game...right?

If this was just a game, then Skeppy felt like skipping this segment. Like one of those cut scenes you can't be bothered to sit through so you repeatedly bash buttons to skip but nothing works. That's how he felt as he watched Sapnap and Bad throw flour at each other and giggle like school kids. It woulda been cute, under certain circumstances, but due to the fact that Skeppy felt something suspiciously like jealousy raging in his stomach, he happened to find it quite the opposite of cute. He almost couldn't keep the scowl off his face, glancing to dream and George chilling in the other room, and then back to bad and Sapnap. He didn't even have his friends to distract himself with, not without feeling like some awkward third wheel at least. So, he went with staring at the two boys, watching them try their best to bake whatever it was they were doing. Part of him had debated not inviting Sapnap to hang out over at his place for the weekend, but he was a pretty cool dude and beginning to fit into the weird friendship group being formed between the five of them. Also, even if he didn't suggest Sapnap coming, Bad would've invited the boy anyway. He wasn't a jealous person, he never really had been, at least if his friends, so why did he feel so...so wrong about how Bad and sapnap were talking? Like he needed to interrupt and stop whatever was happening, even though it was a friendly situation that he found himself wanting to be a part of,

"Okay, whatever, Sapnap, you obviously don't care about these muffins, go, go to Dream and George, I don't care" he said, his nose peaking up and his face turning away, fighting off a smile and shaking his head when Sapnap made a sound of disagreement, before sighing with a laugh and walking past Skeppy to the living room,

"what was that about?"

"Sapnap kept getting all distracted and put salt in the batter instead of sugar, and put milk in it when I specifically asked him NOT to" Bad sighed, before freezing, his head moving upwards and levelling his gaze at Skeppy at a scarily slow pace, "wait a second..."

"nonono-"

"Skeppy please" bad whined, giving him puppy dog eyes that Skeppy couldn't help but give into,

"you're so lucky you're adorable" he laughed, walking forward and grabbing a new bowl for the new mixture they'd be making.

So, when Skeppy said it was a situation he wished he could be a part of, maybe that was an exaggeration. He certainly didn't wish to gave flower down his hoodie, batter all over bads, and egg yoke and whites mixed over the both of them and the floor,

"I hate you"

"me? What did I do?! You were the one who mixed the bowl way to aggressively" Bad shot back, huffing as he looked down at his black and red hoodie, sulking a little, "my hoodies all ruined"

Skeppy sighed, pulling his hoodie up over his head, smirking when he noticed how Bads eyes lingered on the bit of skin that flashed when his shirt rode up as well. Yep, Bad was just where he wanted him, "c'mon, I'll lend you one and get that washed, follow me"

Bad nodded, pulling his own hoodie over his head, and Skeppy found himself doing the same thing as bad did, staring at that little pale strip of skin the was on show for barely a second. Well then.

Skeppy scowled, throwing his middle finger up at dream as the boy wolf whistled, watching them head to the boys room, "fuck you" he said in almost a sing song fashion, dragging out the end of the last word. Though his scowl was replaced by a little giggle as Bads face went red, first from embarrassment and then from anger,

"Geppy! Language!" he scolded, frowning disapprovingly at Skeppy as they trudged up the stairs, further away from Dream who was now sat cackling, "you should know better than to use language like that" He rambled, following Skeppy into his untidy room. Skeppy wasn't really paying attention, looking around for something decent for bad to wear. The difference between them wasn't that noticeable, but standing side by side and being looked at closely, it'd be easier to say bad was a bit taller, much to Skeppys displeasure. He was a little thinner though, since Skeppy was slightly more built than him. Eventually, he chucked a pale blue hoodie at bad, one that he loved but was a little long on him, so it should've been perfect for bad, before grabbing a black sweater and pulling it over his head, then spinning back to face Bad,

"So, is it-" he cut himself off, his heart melting a little as he saw Bad look at him grumpily, the hoodie sleeves reaching past his hands and the main material hanging crumpled and a little loose around his chest. It was, well... "oh my fucking god you look adorable" he said, his eyes widening before laughing and punching Bad lightly on the shoulder to play it off as a joke, "alright man, c'mon" 

Bad didn't say anything he just pouted again, his face red now and followed Skeppy down, scoffing at a joke he made about tripping over the sleeves.

Fuck Dream, Fuck George, Fuck Sapnap, and most of all fuck Bad. Fuck dream for having to get home to look after his little brother, fuck George for going with him, fuck Sapnap for joking about leaving Bad and Skeppy some 'alone time' and fuck Bad for being the only one that stayed. Fuck them all. He hadn't planned to spend his Friday night alone with bad at his house, but that's how it turned out,

"Geppy" nothing, no responces, just continued clicking of Skeppy keyboard "Geppy!"

"Whaaaat?" he groaned, stopping his character in Minecraft and spinning his chair round to face the sulking boy sat on his bed,

"I'm hungry"

Skeppy stared at him for a second, searching his eyes, before grinning, "...Pizza-"

"No!"

"Duck?"

"Ah no! no no no" Bad rambled, making a sad noise in the back of his throat, "I'm never eating duckies again...what else?"

Skeppy blinked, before sighing, realising that Bad was serious, "alright c'mon, I'll make noodles"

"oh goodness, please don't burn the house down" he muttered, following Skeppy down the stairs and pulling himself up onto the counter island in the middle,

"do you not trust me to do anything?" he asked, eyeing bad as he swung his legs, that were now covered in white fluffy pyjama bottoms which must've been far to warm , and tapped his pale fingers on the black and white marble surface,

"no, I don't" he said with a giggle, watching Skeppy grabbing noodles from the cupboard and filling a pan with water. For a minuet or so, all you could hear was boiling water and noodles sizzling lightly, before Bad broke the silence, "I'm gay"

Skeppy coughed, choking on his water he was drinking and meetings Bads suddenly concerned eyes, "dude!" he exclaimed, once he'd caught his breath, "you don't just drop that on someone outa thin air!"

"I'm sorry! I just told you, it was a split second decision!" he shot back, his face turning red from embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've said anything...I made stuff weird"

"you didn't make anything weird" Skeppy shrugged, grabbing the noodles and pouring them into their bowls, "there's nothing wrong with being gay, you just shocked me with it is all" he laughed, handing Bad his noodles and walking into the living room. Okay, so he knew now that Bad was definitely gay. Suddenly he felt so torn, he was excited, Bad being gay filled him with this feeling of happiness, and courage, while at the same time, he was over taken with this sense of dread. There was no excuse for Skeppy to not go through with the dare. Shit, "I couldn't give less of a shit who you'd fall in love with, you're still the same fucking person"

Bad smiled, albeit a bit sheepishly, and sat next to Skeppy, "Language, but...Thanks, Skeppy" 

By the time Skeppy woke up, it was around ten in the morning, far too early in his opinion, and it was to thousands of spam messages blowing up his phone, and seeming the same from Bad,

"what the muffin?" he mumbled, his voice scratchy and quiet and just a little bit hot as he rubbed his eye underneath his glasses. He stopped a shiver running down his spine and clenched his teeth. He needed to stop. Bad was a boy, he himself wasn't gay, he was only hanging out with the guy for the dare, he wasn't allowed to fall in love and Bad was stupidly adorable and stupidly hot all at the same time. You can't really blame him, his was a teenager.

Skeppy reached down from the sofa he was lay on, pointedly ignoring the fact that he and Bad were lay tangled together just seconds before, and that their legs remained so, "Dream and George on the group chat" he whined, reading through the onslaught of messages that had bombarded their phones, and the conversation that Sapnap had jumped into, "who the fuck is up this early?"

"Language!" Bad slurred out, his voice still heavy with sleep as he scrolled through the group chat, jumping a little when the sign for a call showed up, "H-hello?"

"aww, sleepy Bad" Sapnap laughed and Skeppy felt his blood boil, situating himself closer pressed up to bad and spoke through the other boys phone, since he'd declined the call on his own,

"What the hell do you guys want?" he asked, holding up a finger when Bad went to speak,

"Wanted to know if you guys are up for hanging out, in town, unless you two are too...tired" Dream started, suggestively ending his sentence. Fuck him,

"I'm really, really tired, last night was exhausting" Bad muttered, and Skeppy felt like hitting him. That really made the situation better, thanks Bad. Dream wheezed, and George snorted, though came from Dreams phone and Skeppy guessed they were doing the same thing he was, 

"Oh yeah, whys that Bad, you guys do some fun...activity's?" Sapnap continued, and this time Bad kind of picked up on the suggestiveness his tone held, turning to Skeppy with the most adorable confused face,

"Uh...yeah?" Bad answered, a little unsure of himself and checking back to Skeppy to see if he got the right answer, jumping a little when he saw the other boys panicked and enraged face, listening to how dreams wheezing increased as well as George and Sapnaps giggling,

"Yup we'll be there, don't worry though we'll give you two enough time to get one more fuck in, and have fun on your own Sapnap, text us when you're leaving we'll meet at the shop, bye!" he rushed out, grabbing the phone from Bads hand and ending the call. He hated his friends.

"What was that for Geppy-!"

"They were talking about us having sex!" he yelled, interrupting Bad as the boy was about to call language, "and you were making it worse you stupid f- you- you- stupid muffin!"

Bads face was bright red, and Skeppy would have commented on it, if he wasn't so sure that his face was the mirror image. His friends were absolute idiots, and he desperately wanted to punch every single one in the face. Especially Bad, who was far to innocent for his own good. How did he not get what they were referencing to? Had he never even heard of it before? Had- oh shit...had he never...Skeppy shook his head, so violently and out of the blue that bad jumped a little in surprise,

"uhh...you okay Geppy?" Bad asked, his face still red, and that was the first time Skeppy had ever properly examined his face up close. His eyes were this beautiful shade of green, light and and pale at the edge and deepening in colour and becoming more vibrant and emerald shade nearer to the iris, and Skeppy was practically lost in them, as cheesy as it sounds; his nose was perfect for his face, and slightly sharp which made him look more adult like and older, though he was just a bit older than Skeppy. Then his mouth. His lips were a light shade of pink, matching the pale that showed on his entire face, such a contrast from Skeppys own. They were slightly puffed out, from Bads expression, and dry from sleep, until the boys tongue swept out and licked across them, and Skeppy had to tare his eyes away, his face heating up even more as he kicked any and all thoughts from his head, "Geppy?"

"I'm fine!"

It'd been an entire week now, since the dare was invented, and he was practically sure he'd be able to ask Bad out then and there and he would say yes. But he didn't want too, he knew the sooner he ended up with Bad, the sooner he'd have to leave him. He didn't even want to date the boy, at least that was what he was telling himself, let alone having to break up with him, so he tried his best to ignore it, and not think about it,

"soooo" George started, sitting into his set next to Skeppy. This was the only lesson the two had with each other, and no one else from their friendship group. History, "how's stuff going with Bad?"

ah, great, and just as he was trying to distract himself, "I've got him in the bag, just where I want him"

"hmm" George hummed, in that way that he did when he thought he knew something you didn't but didn't want you to know he did, "right"

"what's that for? you sound really unsure" he laughed, absentmindedly writing on about women and the vote and things he didn't really care about. It's amazing that women had votes, he just couldn't be bothered to learn about it; he did have to admit some parts were interesting though, 

"nothing just...excited to get twenty five quid"

"oh? why are you so sure of that?"

"because I can tell when people fall in love"

It was weird, people thinking that he liked Bad, he was sure he didn't...but he'd never really been able to trust his emotions. Skeppy laughed, because sure maybe he could, but he was real oblivious when it came to people having feelings for him. Sometimes Skeppy wondered if he knew about Dreams very obvious crush on him and just chose to ignore it, "alright dude, whatever you say" 

It was a little weird, being alone with Sapnap. He only had one lesson with just him, on a Tuesday, Geography, which nether of them really payed attention too. He was probably the one Skeppy knew the least out of his four close friends, and hung out with the least alone. He was a pretty cool dude, and he enjoyed the boys company, it was just that half the time, when he saw him, he felt this intense jealousy,

"Bad really likes you, ya know" he started, placing his pen down and staring at Skeppy,

"what?" why would Sapnap be telling him that? had Bad told him he liked him? Had Bad even told him he was gay? "did he...did he tell you that?"

"no" Sapnap shook his head, "aside from Dream and George, Bads been one of my best buddies for a while now...I can tell when he's interested in someone"

"and he's...he's not" how to go about phrasing that question. Skeppy let himself plunder in thought for a second, biting his lip and knocking his pencil on the table, "he isn't interested in...in you, at all?"

Sapnap laughed, his eyes shutting and his head tipping back a little, "fucking hell, no" he shook his head, and Skeppy felt like a bit of an idiot, "nah man, Bads like a brother to me, and so am I to him, anything you've seen as him being 'interested' in me, is just him being my buddy, don't worry bout it chief, I'm routing for you two"

Skeppy frowned slightly. For a while, Bad had been the only person he'd considered when thinking about how the dare would end, but now he was realising that Sapnap was a big part of it as well. He cared for Bad more than Dream and George had when coming up with the dare, and those two were friends before the group was properly initiated. If anything were to happen between the two of them, it was likely that he would tell Sapnap. Crap. With that dare he was risking two of his friendships. Shit.

Dream, while one of his best friends in the world, really did piss him off sometimes. Like right then, as they were sat in physics on Wednesday, and the boy teased him relentlessly,

"Dude you are so gay for him, stop trying to deny it" He wheezed, watching as Skeppy squeezed his pencil in his hand, trying not to shout, "you should just give me and George our money now and save a bunch of trouble"

"I am not gay" He argued, scowling as dream made a noise of fake agreement, "oh like you're one to talk! Why haven't you asked George out yet? it's so obvious he likes you back"

Dream sat their for a second, twirling his pen in his hand and staring sadly into space, "he'd shoot me down"

"you're kidding"

"I'm not! honest!" he laughed, though the usual cheer wasn't really there, "he...George is so adamant about not being gay, or interested in boys or- or in me...even if he does like me back, he'd never admit it, I doubt he'd even acknowledge it"

Skeppy didn't quite know what to say. Dream just admitted to liking George, and that he thought George wouldn't date him, "give him time, he'll come to terms with it soon enough"

"I know" he nodded, "I'm just...sick of waiting, or second guessing myself, I'm so sure he does like me, just that he doesn't want to, but then...I- I start thinking that I'm being stupid, and that he doesn't like me at all...I just...want him now"

Skeppy, once again, didn't know what to say or how to help, to he just clasped his hand on Dreams shoulder, and gave him a smile, "He's enough for you to wait, I know he is"

Dream smiled, and nodded, muttering a small thank you. It wasn't often that Dream would show any sign of insecurity, he was always so guarded, and Skeppy was positive that for the past seven years he'd known him, George was the only one he'd ever let see him cry. 

Skeppy realised, after putting it off for almost two weeks, as it was now Thursday, that he had completely and utterly fallen for a stupid fucking adorable goofball. George was right, Dream was right and Sapnap was probably right as well. Shit.

He sat, in his school field, leaning his back up against a tree, massaging his hands through Bads hair gently as the boy lay with his head in his lap. He really did need to sleep more. Skeppy had learned of Bads unhealthy sleeping habits and tried his best to convince Bad to get as much sleep as possible. So, now he was lay with his eyes closed, smiling so peacefully with those lips that Skeppy had found himself wanting to kiss more and more each day, it now being Friday afternoon, just after school,

"dude why are we here?" Sapnap asked, stretching and lying on his back. Everyone kinda just shrugged, none of them actually sure of why they'd headed to the field, it was just that no one was that bothered to walk anywhere, or do anything, so they'd settled for camping in the shade a tree provided, "My mom'll be wanting me home in about an hour an a half" he sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the late sun,

"same probably" George muttered, checking his phone and Dream perked up a little,

"I'll walk home with you"

Skeppy grinned, staring at Dream as the boy smiled at George, the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks, which was quite a bit different from George, who's face had practically erupted in flames, "oh uh, y-yeah, sure"

"Skeppy can I stay over at your place tonight?" Bad asked, an unreadable expression in his face and eyes,

"Uh, yeah, of course...why?"

Bad didn't respond for a second, his eyes darting around awkwardly and not really focusing on anything, "Oh uh, no reason really, I just want to" He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, and Skeppy could tell he was lying, though thought it better not to push him, 

"Yeah okay, that's chill" 

It most defiantly was not. Not the fact that Bad wanted to stay over, no that was awesome and Skeppy found himself being filled with this happiness that he soon enough kicked away, but the fact that something was bothering him enough that he didn't want to go home, and that he wasn't telling him what was wrong made Skeppy...well, he didn't quite know what he was feeling. Some anger at whatever it was that was making Bad upset, fear because he was worried about him, and maybe something like pride, that Bad had chosen his to hide out at. His feelings were getting annoying, and he'd only been dealing with it while acknowledging them for the better half of a day, and yesterday. It was getting in the way of things, like being a supportive friend, or paying attention in lesson and he could've sworn every time he saw Bad his heart stopped. This was absolutely not good.

"So" Skeppy started, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at Bad, who's eyes were trained to the ground, as they walked back to his house, having split from the group a few minuets ago, "you wanna talk about anything?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Well shit. That wasn't what he expected. "uhh...is that...is that why you don't wanna go home?"

"no" Bad shook his head, and Skeppy could tell he wasn't lying this time around, "I just...want to know"

"I guess...maybe? I know I've had crushes, but none of them have felt...felt real, y'know...except" he sighed, pondering if maybe he should confess then and there, but then figured it would probably just make things worse, now wasn't the time, "except for the one I've got now...have you? ever been in love, I mean"

"yes" Bad nodded, his voice a little shaky, "I think at least but...he probably doesn't like me back, I...I don't even know if he likes boys...even if he did, why would he like me"

Skeppy pondered the rhetorical question, mulling it over and testing what he could say in his head, "you'd be surprised"

Skeppy was glad when he found that his mom was completely cool with Bad staying over, especially when he explained that Bad didn't want to go home for whatever reason. She made them both hot chocolate, even though it was still technically summer, and rushed upstairs to get a blow up bed set on the floor for Bad,

"You're moms really nice" Bad smiled, looking down at the hot chocolate, covered in whipped cream and marshmallows and chocolate powder,

"Yeah" Skeppy nodded, stirring his plane one gently, "she is pretty great, and my dads great too, when he isn't working"

"I'm sorry" Bad muttered, and Skeppy just shrugged, looking down at Bad from the kitchen surface, similarly to how Bad had when he told him he was gay, telling Bad not to be, "I...my p-"

"Okay you two, don't stay up to late, alright? get up there now, message me if you need anything" His mom smiled, having the best intentions even though she interrupted what Bad was saying,

So, after being hurried up into Skeppys room, he flopped onto his bed and groaned, loudly, 

"uhh, you okay Geppy?"

"no"

"why...not?"

"I don't know"

Bad laughed, sitting on the bed and letting his legs dangle just a little, "well that's not good you silly muffin" he said, before turning quiet again, staring off to space with this sad, sad look on his face,

"Hey bad?" Skeppy started, getting from where he was lay face down, and sitting next to Skeppy, his thigh pressed to the other boys, "you can tell me anything y'know, and- and you don't have to, if you don't want to, but...I am here"

"my parents are getting a divorce"

Silence. Shit. What was he supposed to say? was he supposed to say anything? "Bad I...I'm so sorry"

"I expected it for a while now, they never really got on, and...I was getting sick of arguments but...but I don't know what to do, Skeppy, they- they keep expecting me to side with someone, and they're asking me who I want to live with" Bads voice was breaking and he turned and buried his face in Skeppys shoulder, muffled sobs still peeping out, "I-I don't know anymore Skeppy, I just don't know"

"That's okay Bad" Skeppy rubbed the boys shoulder gently, rocking them both on the bed in the darkened room, "It's okay, you're just a kid, you aren't meant to have all the answers, it's okay"

"It's not okay" He shook his head, and Skeppy knew he wasn't just referring to not having the answers, "It's not okay, it's not"

"I know, I know its not, but it will be, I promise you it will be...and while it's not, I can always be here for you get away, for as long as you need"

Bad looked up at Skeppy, his green eyes glistened his tears, and some ran down his pale face. He whipped his eyes, sitting up slightly and swallowing, "Skeppy I...I really think I love you" 

Skeppy kissed him. He kissed him like he'd wanted to for two weeks now. His hand went to the boys face and a hand found its way into his hair, tangling into the black mess and holding on for dear life. Skeppy rushed his tongue over Bads lips, grinning at Bads audible gasp when he slipped his tongue into the others mouth, running the muscle over Bads teeth and exploring his mouth that had said so many annoying things previously. He pulled away for air for just a second meeting Bads eyes and making out the boys red face in the dimly lit room. He was panting and his eyes were glazed over a little, though they still showed the excitement and nervousness Bad must've been feeling, along with the sadness from not even minuets prior. Which reminded him...he was about to apologise for being inappropriate when Bad was obviously still upset, before the boy said,

"Please do that again"

Skeppy complied, pressing his lips to Bads again. The boys mouth was warm and welcoming and nervous, and he timidly rubbed his tongue against Skeppys as it intruded his mouth, letting out small whimpers, and gasps every couple of seconds that made Skeppy want to do unspeakable things,

"I- oh my goodness" Bad panted slightly, after they'd parted again, his tongue licking over his lips again and again, tasting some saltiness from his tears "I- I'm sorry" he chuckled a little, and Skeppy was terrified he was about to say he didn't want it, "I've- I've never kissed anyone before, I'm not very good at it" Skeppy would gladly argue against that any time, but right then, he was too shocked with the fact that he'd just taken Bads first kiss,

"Don't be sorry" he said, kissing the boy again, but not for as long, "I don't care, you're a good at it and even if you weren't it wouldn't matter" he smiled, and so did Bad, bringing their mouths together himself that time, and pushing his tongue experimentally against Skeppys mouth, making the boy grin because seeing Bad more confident was pretty hot. So they kissed, and they kept kissing until Bad was tired and grumpy and wanted to sleep, so, instead of letting Bad sleep on the blow up bed on the floor, he lifted up the covers of his double bed and gestured for Bad to curl up there, which he did,

"What do we tell Dream and George and Sapnap?" Bad whispered, peering up from where his head was nestled against Skeppys chest,

"nothing" Skeppy didn't ever want to tell them, but he would. He would have this one week, one week of having a private relationship with Bad, and then next week, the last week of that month, they'd tell the others, and he would have another week to be with Bad before he told him. Shit. He would have to tell him. He would work his way around it, he couldn't lose fifty pound, he didn't even have it, but at the same time, he couldn't lose Bad, he wouldn't, "we don't tell them anything, and you can be my secret, just for a little while"

Skeppy decided, once he woke up, that there was nothing more beautiful than Bad when he was smiling in his sleep. The light from his window hit his pale face, just making its way past Skeppys body, to make a line half way across his face, not hitting too much of it. He was smiling, gently and he was bundled up in blankets, that he'd pretty much been stealing from Skeppy the whole night. It was cute. Cute and peaceful and innocent and everything that embodied Bad in one image. He brushed a piece of hair from Bads face, stopping it from covering the eyes and cheeks that were covered in tears only hours before. Bad shouldn't ever cry. It was just wrong to think about. So he'd do whatever it took to make sure the boy didn't cry again, not unless he needed too,

"Geppy? What's wrong?" Bad muttered in that gravelly voice again, peering up at Skeppy with his green eyes,

"Nothing" He shook his head, smiling, "you're just beautiful"

Bads face went red and his eyes shot away, a small pout forming on his lips, "shut up, go away"

Skeppy realised that keeping his and Bads relationship a secret from the rest of their friends was actually easier than he'd anticipated. He still played pranks on his friend, he stilled was mean to him and Bad was still to him, he still flirted with the boy, and no one saw a difference. He barely noticed the difference, other than knowing smiles, or secret kisses and cuddles when round at one of their houses, though they didn't want to go over to Bads too much. It was perfect, for Skeppy, aside from wanting to be affectionate with Bad in public, he was glad that nothing had changed between them, that was what he was mostly scared of. Though it was Wednesday now, and the last week of the month was growing closer and closer, Dream and George were going on about it, talking about what they'd do with their new collective fifty pound. It was, in short, stressing him the fuck out. Especially with seeing Bad every single day, and having the boy so happy and cute and adorable and so...so in love,

"Hey Geppy?"

"Who the hell is Geppy?" He finally asked, stopping in his tracks on the way to Dreams,

"You little- Language!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists by his side and staring at Skeppy with what was meant to be a death glare, "You're Skeppy!"

"No! I know I'm Skeppy! Who's 'Geppy'?" he said, continuing his walk with Bad,

"I dunno who Geppy is! I do know that that name is totally the moo though"

"Bad" Skeppy stared at him, his face cold and expressionless and Bads giggle faded to being a nervous one, "Shut the fuck up"

"Languag-"

Skeppy cut him off with a kiss, just far enough away from Dreams how so they wouldn't have a chance of seeing it, "I love you"

"I love you too" 

Dream smirked at Skeppy when the two of them walked in to his house. Okay, so yeah, maybe it was pretty easy hiding it from everyone, but that's everyone excluding Dream. The guy was basically a genius, it was almost impossible to get anything past him, 

"You two have a good trip up here?"

"Fine" Skeppy answered, shooting a fake smile to Dream and speaking before Bad could, "Okay so, we're here, what're we doing?"

"you played among us yet?"

"SKEPPY JUST VENTED I SWEAR!" 

"BAD SHUT UP, IT'S YOU!"

"NO YOU STUPID MUFFIN, I SAW YOU VENT AFTER YOU KILLED SAPDADDY!"

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT"

Dream sighed, resisting the urge to laugh as he skimmed over his red name. What had he started? 

Turns out that Dream won that round. Much to a salty Skeppys disappointment. They'd played seven rounds and he still hadn't been the impostor, even though Dream had been twice in a row. Which is why he had to contain his excitement when the words impostor floated at the top of his screen, running off to electric and finding Sapnap, or...Sapdaddy, and Bad doing their tasks,

"aight imma leave Bad and Skeppy to make out in electrical" he said, moving his black character out of the room, "Don't kill each other"

Skeppy had to hold in a laugh when he glanced up and saw Bads bright red face, "okay well, I don't wanna get murdered, so I'm leaving"

"Oh really? well I don't wanna be killed either so I'm leaving too"

"only one of us should leave Bad!"

"I'm leaving!" and he did, walking out into the corridor, not realizing that Skeppys little character had quickly followed him, killed him, and then shot back into electrical, 

"okay fine! have fun leaving Bad"

"I- wha- how- fine! I will!"

"oh" Skeppy said, attempting to keep his voice under control as he pretended to see Bads body for the first time, and reported it, "so Bads dead"

"Yes I'm Dead!"

"Bad shush, you're dead now" Dream interrupted, "okay where?"

"just outside electrical" he answered, staring down at his phone screen, "It might have been Sapnap"

"what? why me dude?"

"I mean, you coulda just been waiting there for one of us to walk out" He shrugged, looking over at Bad and seeing his mouth pressed into a straight line, obviously wanting to say something,

"It also might've been you though, and it could've been a self report" George chimed, and Skeppy sent a silent plea for him to shut up, 

"dude why would I do that? It's so sus"

"that's fair" George nodded, and Skeppy was slightly confused as to how he changed opinions so fast, though he no longer wanted the boy to shut up, "plus why would he kill his boyfriend" and back to square one again,

"Bad and Skeppy are always at each others throats" Dream muttered, obviously suspicious of the boy, "I don't trust it"

"Can we just agree to skip?" Skeppy cut in, loudly, sending a message for the other six strangers who were playing, 

"sure"

Skeppys next target was Dream, who was difficult to take out, purely because he never left George alone, they were always together, but eventually, he stated that he was headed to security, since he finished his tasks, and Skeppy bolted there, barely making it before he did and killing him, before jumping into the vent and traveling to med bay, pretending to do that stupid task that took forever. They manged to vote purple out, and George, since everyone knew that those two were following each other. Four people down. Next was Sapnap, who was far to simple because they spent ages dancing in med bay together before he killed him, venting and calling self report on the orange that found him. Sapnap was far to trusting. So next were just the other strangers, who he rushed around and took out with ease, sabotaging then killing anyone who went there each turn,

"Why were you so good at that?" Dream asked with a laugh after the game ended, and Skeppy looked up and held his phone in shaking hands, 

"I didn't know what the fuck I was doing"

So, since Skeppy was practically addicted to the game at that point he stayed up with Bad even after they went home, and played it till four in the morning. Then was Thursday, and Skeppy was getting more and more anxious as the next week approached, and Dream reminded him constantly that he'd still have to date the boy for some time for the dare to count, rather than just make Bad like him. It was a week since he'd realized his feelings for Bad. Almost a week since Bad had confessed. Almost a week since he'd kissed him. A week since Skeppy had realized that he was really in the shit. It had also been a week since Dream told him that he liked George. Not too much had happened there, though Dream was being a hell of a lot more forward, anytime anyone brought it up he would laugh it off, being as chill and as convincing as usual. Though Skeppy felt something, something like dread building in his stomach, and not just for his and Bads situation but Dream and George too. That feeling only worsened on Friday, when they all ganged up and stayed over at Dreams house, and Dream and George kept mentioning dares, and ones that last forever. Then over the week end, when Dream invited Skeppy to hang out over mine craft, just the two of them, like that had done a while ago,

"I wanna confess to George"

"fuck yeah" Skeppy grinned, pushing aside that nagging feeling in his stomach, "it's about time dude"

"pfft, like you're one to talk, how long till you ask Bad out?"

"Fuck off" He whined, though his voice was light in humour, "I'm getting to it"

Getting to it. Yeah. Yeah no he was defiantly getting too it, as he held Bad back from the rest of the group, still in the parking lot of school, Monday night,

"Geppy?"

"um...yeah, uh Bad? I need to uh, t-talk, uh talk to...you, about something, you guys go on ahead, we'll catch up" He said, gesturing his head up to the rest of the group, who just shrugged,

"Thats fine...George, I'll walk with ya when Sapnap fucks off yeah?"

"Hey!"

They turned away, walking off, and Dream gave him this knowing smile, which didn't help to ease his stomach,

"Geppy its cold" Bad whined, standing closer to the boy for warmth, now the rest of them were gone, "make it quick, whats up?"

Shit. Shit now he really needed to say it. He had Bads attention, no one else was there. It was perfect,

"Bad...you- you know how much I love you, right?"

"are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no god no" He shook his head furiously, "It's just...I...you remember, a few weeks ago, when we first properly started talking?"

"yeah, and you completely messed up our science project" Bad said, smiling fondly at the memory, 

"well uh...shit how do I put this...So, at lunch, me, Dream and George were playing truth or dare, right?"

Bad nodded his head slowly, not even bothering to correct him on his language, 

"So they- they gave me this dare, to...to make someone fall in love with me, by the end of the month, a bet on fifty dollars" Bad didn't say anything, his eyes were trained at Skeppys and he couldn't read them at all, like that night the boy confessed, "that...that someone was you, Bad"

Silence. Bad eyes slammed shut and he sucked in a breath, 

"But- but Bad I-"

"you...you used me"

"No, Bad" Skeppy shook his head, reaching out and trying to grip his hand on Bads arm, cringing as the boy flinched away from his touch in a way he never had before, "I- I didn't, I just- I just-"

"you used me as a way to get money, you played with my emotions and my feelings for fifty pound" His eyes were filled with tears but he didn't let them fall, "did any of it matter to you? did it matter that you were the first person I told that I was gay, or- or that you were my first kiss, or the first person I've ever been with? did it matter that you were the first person I ever loved?"

"yes" Skeppy was crying now, tears pouring from his eyes and blurring his vision as his whole body shook, this wasn't how it was meant to go, "yes it mattered Bad, it- it all mattered and it still does, it matters Bad, just- just please-"

"please what, Skeppy?" Bad asked, his mouth twitching and cheeks turning red, the cold wind blowing past and ruffling his perfect hair that Skeppy had threaded his hands through so many times before, "Please forgive you? Please forget about it? Please ignore the fact that you just broke my heart?"

"Bad" it was the only word he could mutter, a pathetic attempt to stop Bad from hating him, "Please, Bad...I love you, I-"

"I love you too Skeppy, but..." Bad inhaled, clenching his jaw, and preparing to turn around, and leave, head home from the cold parking lot just outside their school, "I wasn't your secret" he turned on his heel, finally letting tears fall and pour over his face, "I was just your game"

Bad stepped forward, and away from Skeppy, leaving as the rain poured down from the sky and represented how Skeppy felt. What was he supposed to do? Go after him? say something? leave him be? none of them seemed appealing, since he felt like Bad defiantly wouldn't want to see him at that moment. So, he settled on heading to the nearest house that would let him inside. Dreams. Dream had walked George home, so maybe he wasn't even there, but he'd try it anyway, since he wanted to be with his friend. He wanted to be with Bad actually, and looking around as he walked he couldn't help but notice that everything around him reminded him of the boy. But, he couldn't have Bad, not then, so he'd settle for his friend, even if he was the cause of it,

"Hey, Dre- dream?" he asked, once the boys front door opened. The boys eyes were cold and hard but sad, and hurt, and he imagined his eyes looked the latter as well, and his cheeks were red and stained with a small amount of tears, though his mouth was pressed into a straight line as he gazed slightly down,

"you too?"

Skeppy sat on Dreams bed, staring at the boys hand as it held out a twenty and a five pound note, "don't want it"

"c'mon man, you screwed up your relationship for it, at least get something out of it"

"I don't want any fucking money" Dream sighed, nodding his head and stuffing his money back into his pocket, "but don't think I'm paying you and George shit either"

Dream nodded, sitting beside him on the bed, "what...I mean...how did-"

"I just straight up told him, then he said I broke his heart, and left" It was as simple as that really, well, there was more, but he didn't exactly feel like disclosing anything at the time, "what...what happened Dream?"

"I was right, he did shoot me down" 

So, Skeppy was right about that feeling of dread, "Drea-"

"he just said he 'couldn't be gay' or some shit like that, then went inside his house, since we were right there...I just...don't understand" Dreams voice was softer and more fragile than Skeppy had ever heard it "and- and now he won't respond to any of my messages, I've tried calling and I can't get through...It's...I don't know"

There was silence in the room for a few minuets, neither of them feeling up to talking,

"we really did screw up, didn't we Dream?"

The weekend passed like a blur, and involved a lot of staying in his room, staring at his messages with Bad and hoping the boy would text him but feeling too anxious to himself, eating far more ice cream than what should be humanly possible, accidentally coming out to his mother as whatever the fuck he was, probably bi, or something, and messaging Dream to see how things were with George, and honestly...well, it certainly wasn't great. The boy had just been left on read a lot. Then Monday appeared and he ended up just walking in with Dream. He only had his last two lessons with Bad, which was good, but Dream had practically all his with George, meaning he'd have to deal with that for most of the day. They're friendship group had gone to shit, Sapnap was sticking with Bad, George was avoiding all of them and hanging out with this girl which certainly wasn't making Dream happy, and he was wallowing in his own self pity with Dream, so, that was fun. Lunch time was slightly awkward. The weather was still quite humid, meaning they were all let out onto the field during lunch time, that was good since Skeppy didn't want to awkwardly sit with other people he didn't talk too just because there were no two seat tables, so they sat in the field, under the tree they were under with Sapnap, George and Bad, the day the boy confessed to him. It seemed that absolutely everything reminded him of Bad, and he could tell Dream was the same, gazing sadly at where he and George sat just days before. Skeppy saw Bad and Sapnap walk onto the field, though they didn't notice him, thankfully, because then he wouldn't've been able stare. Sapnap and him hadn't spoken since he and Bad...broke up, they'd made eye contact, and the boy wasn't rude or anything, but they just nodded their heads and got on with their day. He hadn't spoken to George either, which was a pain because he missed his friend, but he figured it was what it was, things would sort themselves out eventually. Speaking of George, he emerged just after Bad and Sapnap had, his arm around that girls shoulders and Skeppy could practically feel the jealousy radiate from him,

"Chill dude"

"he hates me"

"he's in love with you"

"what? did you forget what fucking happened?" he asked, turning his gaze from the other two and piercing it angrily at Skeppy, "he rejected me"

"because he's scared of being gay" he shrugged, his eyes still glued to Bad, "it's not that he didn't like you, he didn't say that...he's one of those people who is totally chill with anything LGBTQ plus but when it's them, they get scared"

"so basically, you"

"fuck off" Skeppy threw a grape at Dreams head, who caught it, mushing it in his palm, "I acknowledged my bisexuality...eventually"

"pfft yeah, eventually, after literally everyone telling you that you were really fucking gay for him"

"I was the first person he told" Skeppy muttered, taking a handful of grass from the field and ripping it up, "he told me the night you guys were all meant to stay over, but you left and he told me while I was making noodles"

Dream looked sad, after he mentioned that night. Skeppy knew that George had stayed the night at Dreams, helping the boy look after his baby brother after his parents rushed out to do god knows what. Whatever happened that night must now be a sore memory for Dream. In all honesty, it was quite a sore memory for him as well.

Science wasn't great either. Accidental eye contact from across the room, bumping into each other when getting up to go to the toilet, or grab glue or whatever it was that they were doing. Skeppy knew he had messed up, and he knew he didn't deserve Bad at all, but that wouldn't stop him from loving the boy,

"you really should speak to him, y'know" Dream said, placing his pen down after finishing his work,

"I could say the same to you" he countered with a mutter, skimming through a text book to find what he needed,

"the difference with me is that I've tried to get in contact with him" Dream pointed out, waving his pen in Skeppys face, "He just doesn't want to talk to me"

"Bad doesn't want to talk to me!" he exclaimed, huffing and slamming the text book shut when he couldn't find the fact he wanted, "he's pissed at me, and rightfully so! I- I don't deserve...I don't deserve to have him Dream"

"You don't have to have him, just...talk to him, it's breaking your heart to not have him in your life, even as a friend...and it's breaking his too" he gestured to Bad with his pen, who was biting his lip and tapping his foot on the floor, staring into space with a saddened look in his eyes,

"I'll...see if I can talk to him in English"

English came far to quickly for Skeppys liking, and he barely had time to figure out what he was going to say before he sat down in his seat next to the boy, on their own little table in the corner,

"Bad?" the boy only hummed in acknowledgement, not turning to face Skeppy, and the boy figured that was good, as he hadn't seen Bads face up close since that night and he didn't know if he'd be able to take it, "I- I want to talk to you...please?"

"about what?" his voice was course, and quiet, sounding like glass about to break, 

"you know what...look, ya don't have to, but...at some point, if you want to talk anything through please...tell me, I can't stand being so unsure about you dude" 

Bad still refused to look at him, staring down at him book, his hand shaking with the pressure he was holding the pen with, "You hurt me"

"I know" Skeppy muttered, clenching his jaw, "I know Bad"

They went silent, the rest of the class talking around them about their work and what they were doing at home, though neither of the boys participated in any conversation, awkwardly doing their work,

"Dream and George aren't talking"

"what?" Bad asked, his eye brow raised as he turned to Skeppy, "no way, those muffins are always together"

"I know! but like, George won't answer any of Dreams texts" he left out the part about Dream confessing to George, because he wouldn't feel right outing the boy like that, "They were so close, I swear they were in love but...now it's like they're strangers"

Bads jaw clenched a little, and Skeppy realised that what he said applied to him and Bad as well. 

Skeppy was practically in withdrawal. Slowly, as he realised things between him and Bad weren't magically fixing themselves, he got grumpy. Scowling constantly, snapping at people, sulking in his room the second he got home and only emerging for food. Well, the last part wasn't all that different, except he didn't get to sit on call with Bad while staying in his room. If these were the four stages of...something, he'd been through sadness, at first, to anger, and utter frustration. Dream seemed to be handling everything so much better than he had, then by Wednesday, he decided he had enough of moping around, walking back home with Dream,

"you know what? I don't even give a fuck" he shrugged, scowling at Dreams scoffing laugh, "I don't care, I'm over it"

"right yeah, because pretending that something effecting you isn't at all is the best way to deal with heart each, good on you" Dream wheezed, clasping his hand on Skeppys shoulder, "well done for 'getting over it'"

"I am over it" He nodded, his gaze shooting to the phone in his hand when he felt it vibrate, subconsciously hoping for a message from Bad and feeling his heart plummet when it wasn't,

"yep, totally over it"

"shut up...asshole"

Skeppy sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket. It was cold. Far to bloody cold, sure it was the end of summer, but it still counted, he wanted the warm sun back, rather than wind and clouds, 

"It's not like you can say much, you've got this whole thing going on and it really seems like you don't give a shit that you and him aren't speaking, you're so calm and...your usual fucking self" he huffed, looking down to his shoes, "I don't get it"

"I don't want to worry people" he shrugged, smiling a little, "you freak out and yell over the tiniest thing, but I have a reputation of taking everything in stride, anyone'd notice if even the littlest thing was up...I have to do it, not really because I want too, or because I'm sure I'm over him but like...because it's expected"

Skeppy was silent, for a little bit, unsure of what to say. Dream had always been so easy going, he'd never really imagined the pressure behind it, 

"we're gonna be okay" he said, even though he wasn't sure if it was true.

So then after Wednesday, Thursday arrived and Skeppy had gone two days without speaking to Bad, still keeping up his, 'I couldn't care less either way' demeanour, because he was hoping he'd convince himself that he didn't care, rather than anyone else. He was thinking to himself, during history, that over that entire month, all he'd been doing was counting days. At the start of the month, he'd been counting the days until he and Bad got together, then he'd been counting the days until he would have to talk to Bad about the dare and now...now he was counting the days until he got over it, though he wasn't going to hold his breath. He'd caught Bads eye during some classes, or bumped into him in the corridors, small interactions that made him linger for more, to just talk to Bad again, one more time. He'd do it differently, if he could do it all again. But that wouldn't make much difference, you don't get do-overs in real life, no respawn button. Dream had been struggling, obviously, but he kept it together, unlike Skeppy. He almost looked up to the boy, and he would confide in him, and sometimes Dream would do the same. What was a struggle though, was Friday, when Dream decided he was to fucking ill to turn up to school. Though Skeppy didn't complain, he deserved a break, but now the rain was flooding from the sky, and he didn't have a coat or an umbrella and he was barely across the carpark when he spotted Bad. In the spot they had been in when Skeppy ruined everything he had worked for, standing there and looking up to the sky, maybe hoping it would give him some kind of answer to whatever question was on his mind,

"Bad, it's cold" He said, mirroring what Bad had just before he told him,

"I miss you"

"I- I miss you too, Bad"

"and it's so stupid because you hurt me" He said, turning round and facing Skeppy. It was pouring but there was no way you could mistake the tears on his face for rain, "you hurt me, and you still are and yet...all I want is to just fall into your arms and pretend that everything is okay"

"but you can't do that...can you?"

Bad shook his head, a small and sad smile ghosting his face, 

"Bad...I- I don't deserve you, I don't deserve forgiveness, or love or- or like, anything that you could give me but...but please" he practically begged, stepping forward just a little, so he was closer, "please just be my friend...I'd do whatever it takes for you to care about me again"

"you don't have to do anything to make me care about you" He said, stepping forward as well, and Skeppy found that Bad was close enough to smell and if he reached out just a little and he could take Bad in his arms and never let go, "I never stopped caring about you, or- or loving you...you just...just need to make me trust you again"

Skeppy smiled, his hand resting on Bads cheek and whipping away the rain and the tears. He agreed to many thing, and often times it was a very, very bad idea, that ended in him losing money, or wearing something ridiculous or breaking his own heart and someone else's, and here he was, being asked to agree to another thing once again, another thing he'd probably end up fucking up and ruining, and yet..."bet"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His lips were a pale pink, and plump from the cold and the kiss, and they parted ever so slightly as he exhaled, his tongue darted out and licked across them and suddenly Dream felt the need to kiss him again,
> 
> "Dream..." He exhaled, shakily and bit his lip, "I...I'm sorry"
> 
> "George" He muttered, his thumb skimming across Georges lips, "George no"
> 
> "Dream I...I'm not...gay"

Dream loved his family. Of course he did. But one thing he didn't really love about them was the fact that his little brother was too bloody young to take care of himself. Sitting in Skeppys living room while they laughed about how long Skeppys hoodie looked on Bad. He didn't wanna leave. Bad and Sapnap were like a magical adaption to their group, they fit in straight away and were absolutely perfect, even though Bad was so wholesome and sweet that he was sure to give someone diabetes at some point, and Sapnap was quick to get angry and shout at anything that moved, though could also be considerably sweet at times, having a little bit of sensitivity toward Bad, which Skeppy had quite obviously picked up on and Dream was sure you'd have to use a machete to cut through the haze of jealousy and bitterness that began surrounding him. He was sure, as he sat his arms draped around George's shoulders, ignoring his complaint, gazing at Sapnaps phone while the boy scrolled through twitter, and listing to Bad and Skeppy squabbling over...something; that he couldn't really be happier. Then his phone rung,

"ah shit, sorry guys, be back in a second" he muttered, pushing himself of from where he was perched on George like a parrot and sighing as he pulled out his phone, standing in Skeppys hall way and holding up his middle finger as they all made random noises and shouted shit, hoping it would be picked up by the phone, "hey, mom? everything alright?"

"oh yes, Dream, everything fine, but uh...well I hate to ask this but...well, me and your father need to go over and look after Tommy for a bit, with Tubbo since he's staying round," oh dear god. Tommy and Tubbo were...well no one could say they weren't amusing, but also hectic. Incredibly hectic, "the thing is, I don't want to have to deal with taking your brother over there, he'd just make them worse so...could you come back and take care of him for a few hours?"

Dream sighed, clenching his jaw. Everything had been going so smoothly as well, "yeah sure, whatever, I'll head back now, love you." His mother said it back and then he heard the all to familiar sound of an ended call beeping in his ear. Shit. Now he had to go home, and Sapnap and George and Bad and Skeppy would keep hanging out and he'd be all lonely. Shit.

"Dream? you good?" Sapnap asked as he saw the boy defeated expression,

"I gotta go home," He muttered, cringing inwardly as Bad and Skeppy stopped their arguing to peer over at him, and Georges eyes shimmered with...with something, "My moms going out to look after Tommy and Tubbo."

Dream laughed a little as he saw George shiver, memories he'd repressed of looking after the two surfacing. And now suddenly, some stupid song was stuck in Dreams head,

"I'll go with you," George offered without any hesitation, "I mean- uh, if you're okay with that."

"yeah sure dude, whatever," He laughed, smiling as George as the boy gather his stuff, and stumbling off the couch, light pink dusting his cheeks and Dream fought with himself over whether or not it was from embracement rather than anything else, "we'll see you guys later."

"I'll probably head out soon too...leave Bad and Skeppy some...alone time." He joked, and coward slightly under the collective death stare he received from both Bad and Skeppy, "plus I want one of those muffins."

"I am never baking with this muffin again" Bad grumbled sulkily, and Dream shook his head, gesturing at George for the two of them to leave, before their ears were assaulted by Bad and Skeppys yelling again.

"we didn't start the fire," Dream mumbled, tapping his foot as he walked across the side walk with George and gazing at the slowly setting sun, wheezing when Georges head whipped round and he death glared at him,

"shut up, I had enough of that last time."

"okay okay" he laughed, smiling as his hand brushed against Georges and their shoulders bumped together. If he wanted to he could reach out and take Georges hand in his, and hold it, and run his thumb over his fingers, and relish in the warmth. And he did. Want to, that is. He couldn't do it though, George certainly wouldn't let him. Lying on him was one thing, if he was looking at something, and walking close enough to him for it to be possible was something the boy would let slide. But obvious displays of affection? It just didn't happen. Depressingly enough for Dream. It was ever so slightly obvious, though he played it off as friendly affection and jokes, with his calm and jokey demeanour, but he was completely and utterly in love. With George, if that wasn't clear enough already. 

He tried to make it clear, actually, when it was just him and George and no one was around to realise that Dream actually had a weakness. That something made him lose his cool, and stutter, and blush and get all tongue tied. And that weakness was George. Though he tried his best to show George that he loved him. Whether it was through flirtatious remarks, constant compliments, or affection in anyway the boy would allow, though George just didn't seem to get the hint. Or maybe he did, and he was just pretending he didn't,

"hey so, I know I was just meant to be walking home with you but like...my parents think I'm staying over at someone's and I really don't wanna just turn up in case..." George trailed off, and Dream wheezed, holding a hand to his chest and closing his eyes, "shut up! but like, can I uh...stay over at your place?"

"you could just text them." Dream pointed out, laughing when George did his best to come up with some elaborate excuse. It was obvious that, for whatever reason, George just wanted to stay over at Dreams, and who was he to complain?

"Jesus Christ I hate bloody ten year olds," Dream complained, flopping onto his bed next to a giggling George, who was sat on the left side of his bed, his bare feet tucked under the blanket and his knees sticking upwards as he used his legs as something to lean on, "Don't laugh your stupid laugh at me!"

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm just...uh, funny thing on twitter." he lied blatantly, giggling as Dream scowled at him,

"sure, uh-uh, sure," he muttered, crawling up the bed and flopping himself of the right side of the bed, sticking his feet and legs under, and leaning his shoulder against Georges, "whatever you say."

About an hour later, George turned to him, his head resting against Dreams gently and smiling, this content in his eyes that Dream only got to see when they were alone, "hey Dream? you think Bad and Skeppy are okay?" 

"what do you mean?" he asked with a laugh, smiling at George calmly, "course they're okay."

"I mean like...I dunno, they're gonna get hurt at the end of it," He shrugged, closing his eyes and resting peacefully on Dream, "Bad has practically already fallen for him, an'if I know Skeppy then...it's not gonna end well."

"stop worrying about them," Dream laugh, scrolling through twitter on his phone and messaging Sapnap about the two boys, asking if he'd left yet. Apparently he snuck out while they were yelling about something, whatever their idiotic argument was about this time, "It'll turn out okay, always does."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, and Dream let himself bask in the simple presence of his friend. It was moments like this that he lived for. Simple moments where he just got to laugh, and smile, and be happy, with George. The moments when he got to hear that cute little giggle, purely for him in that moment, or when George smiled at him and he would glance to his eyes, then look away, and then look back, the shyest expression on his face even though they'd been friends for years. It was moments like that where he got to forget about George being adamant in his straightness, or the pressure on him to remain almost perfect. And he just got to be a dude, chilling with his friend. Regardless of whether or not he was in love with that said friend.

Dream awoke to sunlight pushing it's way through his unclosed curtains, as well as a snoring figure beside him. Jesus Christ why was George so loud in his ear? oh...well, okay maybe it was because the boy seemed to have somehow attached himself to Dream during the night, his head resting on the pillow beside Dreams, and his arms curled round Dreams slightly stronger ones. He looked...well perfect, but it's not like he didn't look like that all the time. Dream though that George always looked perfect, but maybe that was just him. His hair was soft and smooth, and a shade of brown that that boy probably saw weird because of his colour blindness, his eyes were dark and deep, a chocolate brown that looked almost black. His cheeks were dusted in pink, spreading around his few freckles, and his lips were a light pink to match his cheeks and curved into the most content smile Dream had seen in a while,

"hey, George?" he whispered, nudging the boy slightly to wake him, sliming as George peered up at him, his eyes tired and confused, "George I can't feel my arm"

"what?" he mumbled, his eyes clouded with sleep as they glanced around, widening as they locked onto Dreams arm trapped between his, "oh! uh, yes! right- um- s-sorry, yeah, sorry" His cheeks were completely flushed, and his eyes darted around anywhere but Dream as he untangled himself from the other boy.

"Have a good sleep?" he asked, smiling at him and running his hands through his own messed up hair,

"um, yeah" he muttered, looking to side and thinking, "it was...good"

"you have a weird dream or something?" he asked laughing, pulling his hoodie and shirt from his head, which he'd fallen asleep in, and rummaging in his draws for something else to wear,

"What?! No! why- Why would you think that?" he asked, refusing to look at Dream as the boy held his T-shirt, which he'd yet to put on, in his hands, "but uh, no I did not have a weird you, Dream"

Ah, save it with a joke. Nice, "Dude are you ill, you're read as hell" He laughed, after stopping wheezing from Georges joke,

"I'm not red!" he exclaimed, finally looking at Dream after the boy put another hoodie on and threw a shirt at George that would most certainly fit, because he was shorter and a bit skinnier than Dream was, "just...shut up"

"anyway" Dream laughed, gazing at Georges back as he spoke under the excuse that it was rude not to look at someone while you're speaking to them, "it's like, quarter to ten, you think the other guys are up? we should all hand out"

"I dunno" George shrugged, pulling on his shirt and his face erupting in flames again as he realised that Dream had been staring at him, "ask, there's a group chat right? I think Sapnap made one

[Dream]

Hey  
Guys  
Guys  
Guys  
FUCKING RESPOND  
GUYS  
GUYS  
HELLO

[Sapnap]

HELLO

[Dream]

HI

[Sapnap]

HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING SIR DREAM

[Dream]

I AM DOING WELL MR SAPNAP

[Sapnap]

Why am I Mr  
Makes me sound fucking old

[Dream]

You are old

[George]

Dream hes literally younger than you

[Dream]

Fuck off George  
Call?

Dream didn't really give anyone time to respond, hitting the call button and laughing when they all answered aside from Skeppy and George, 

"h-hello?" Bads voice cut in first, slurred from sleep,

"aww!" Sapnap cooed, and Dream could practically feel the jealousy that must have been radiating from Skeppy, "Sleepy Bad"

"What the hell do you guys want?" Skeppy asked, his tone bitter and tired as well,

"Wanted to know if you guys are up for hanging out, in town, unless you two are too...tired" Dream laughed suggestively, grinning when George giggled,

"I'm really, really tired, last night was exhausting" Bad muttered, and Dream couldn't supress his wheeze as he gave the phone to George because he was laughing too much to hold it,

"Oh yeah, whys that Bad, you guys do some fun...activity's?" Sapnap asked, catching on to Dreams ploy and egging him on,

"uh...Yeah?" Bad responded, sounding unsure as to whether or not he was saying the right thing, and making a 'huh?' sound when the other three kept laughing,

""Yup we'll be there, don't worry though we'll give you two enough time to get one more fuck in, and have fun on your own Sapnap, text us when you're leaving we'll meet at the shop, bye!" Skeppy rambled, also insulting Sapnap before disconnecting from the call and leaving just the three of them alone,

"well they'll be having an...interesting conversation" George commented.

Dream walked, his hand brushing against Georges every so often again; down the concrete path, Sapnap on his other side as the boy waved at the approaching figures of Bad and Skeppy...Why was Bad so red?

"Geppy gimme that muffin back!" Bad shouted when Skeppy ran up to them, hiding behind Dream because he was the tallest,

"nope!" in Skeppys hand was a fluffy-looking chocolate muffin that they couldn't have possibly baked, as it was far to perfect, "You can't reach it, nah nah na nah na!"

Skeppy laughed, holding the muffin above Bads head as they walked, no one really bothering with hellos as they'd be talking on the group chat already. His arms were just barely longer than Bads, so he just managed to let Bad not grab it. Though Dream, being the tallest in the group, simply reached up slightly and took it from Skeppys hand with a laugh

"uh...Hey Dream? Can I have my muffin?" Bad asked, a hopeful and sheepish smile on his face as he peered round Skeppy and Sapnap to see his eyes widening in horror and sadness as Dream took a bite, nodding to himself as he chewed,

"hey this is actually pretty good" He laughed with a smile, handing the bitten muffin to George, "try it"

George took a bite, making an 'ooh' sound as he ate,

"can I try some?" Sapnap asked, making an objecting sound as Dream gave him a flat 'no', while Skeppy covered his mouth with his sleeve to stop a huge laugh escaping, his eyes darting from Dream and then back to Bad, and back again,

"Skeppy you owe me a muffin!"

"What?! Dream should! I woulda given it back to you!"

"But you didn't! If you hadn't have taken it in the first place, we wouldn't we be doing this right now"

"Shut up!"

The park was pretty quiet, and they sat under a tree while Sapnap and Skeppy attempted a sword fight with random sticks they found while Bad tried to stop them from hurting each other. Dream lay his head in Georges lap, as the slightly older boy leant against the tree, running his hands through Dreams dirty blond hair, and giggling every so often,

"You're so weird Dream"

"what?" He asked, laughing and squinting his eyes a George, "what do you mean?"

"I dunno just...you're just weird" He shrugged, wrapping a longish strand of Dreams hair round his finger,

"you're fucking weird- ow!" He complained when George pulled at his hair, scowling at him with a smile on his face, "dude!"

"Shut up"

Dream reached up, his hand stuffing itself in Georges hair and tugging gently, laughing when George almost screamed, hitting at Dreams arm and then holding onto it as he tugged it down to rest on his leg as Dream kept staring at him. Since when had Dreams eyes been so...well, yellow, actually, because George was colour blind, but he imagined they were really, really green with the way the early afternoon hit them. 

Dream wasn't quite sure how long he spent staring at George. There was something about the way he was looking at him, his smile, and this shine in his eyes. Dream couldn't quite get enough of the way George was looking at him. It was love. Just simple, unfiltered love. And he wasn't sure if George would ever look at him like that again. It was all perfect till Bad decided he'd pop their little bubble,

"Uh Dream? George?"

"What uh, w-what? Bad?" George asked helping, and slightly pushing Dream upwards and out of his lap,

"uh, we were gonna go grab some ice cream but if you guys wanna stay here that's...that's cool"

Fuck, Bad was usually so innocent, he could almost never sense tension or anything, why did he have to pick now to get fucking smart? 

Since when was Skeppy so...gay? Well, actually, it'd always been quite obvious, to Dream at least, that Skeppy was at least a little bit attracted to men but now...now he was like a fully-fledged homosexual. It was...incredibly amusing actually. He practically became to definition of 'gay-panic' when Bad got a bit of ice cream suck on his nose, and couldn't reach it himself, for holding his ice cream and a drink, so he whined at Skeppy to wipe it off until the red-faced boy finally did, storming off in a childish mood and sitting by the edge of the stream than ran through the park afterwards. 

Though Dream couldn't really speak. He'd harboured feelings for George for longer than he could remember. He hadn't really done anything about it, even though he was sure George felt the same about him. But just being with George made him feel less alone, or less pressured. He didn't have to be cool, and smart, or goofy and funny, or even Dream. He could be whatever the fuck he wanted, because he was sure that George would like him anyway. Sure, maybe it was cheesy and stupid, but fuck it, it was also true.

The issue though, was that George, even though completely fine with gay people and that community, he seemed adamant that he wasn't gay. Defensive even. So obviously confessing would just be dumb. Unless George gave him any kind of sign he was ready, which he would at some point, and Dream would wait. Dream would wait for as long as it took for George to be ready to be with him.

A week later and Dream was beginning to wonder if George was right. On that night that he stayed round his place, while they were meant to be at Skeppys. Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe the two of them were going to get hurt. Because Skeppy had totally fallen for Bad. He hadn't realised it yet, of course, because Skeppy was an oblivious fool and he wouldn't understand if Bad came up to him and kissed and he got a boner, the guy would still convince himself of his straightness. Another thing was that he extremely stubborn, and very short on money. Meaning he wasn't giving up on this bet, and he was too idiotic to realise that Bad was going to mean more to him than money, and he'd lose him, if he were to tell him about it. But the dare was going ahead now and Skeppy wouldn't back down, so Dream sat in physics, next to Skeppy as the boy rambled on about some obsidian box that Bad constantly forced himself into, whatever Dream wasn't really listening, 

"Dude you are so gay for him" Dream wheezed, noticing Skeppy's attempt of not yelling, as he started teasing him, stop trying to deny it. You should just give me and George our money now and save a bunch of trouble"

Skeppy was quite for a second, before he responded with a sharp, "I am not gay" He muttered, frowning at Dream when the boy hummed with a laugh, "Oh like you're one to talk! Why haven't you asked George out yet? It's so obvious he likes you back"

Dream thought for a second, weighing up his options of a response as he stared down at his paper with a sad smile. He hadn't admitted to anyone yet, told anyone how he felt, sure people guessed, but no one knew for sure...maybe that could change, "He'd shoot me down"

Skeppys face would've been comical if it weren't for the bitterness Dream was feeling fill up his heart as he watched him fumble with his words, before deciding on something to say, "you're kidding"

"I'm not! Honest!" he argued with a laugh, crossing his arms on his desk and looking downwards, a sad smile on his face, "he...George is so adamant about not being gay, or interested in boys or- or in me...even if he does like me back, he'd never admit it, I doubt he'd even acknowledge it"

"give him time, he'll come to terms with it soon enough"

Dream had waited. He'd waited for years and he was still waiting and he still would wait but... "I know...I'm just...sick of waiting, or second guessing myself, I'm so sure he does like me, just that he doesn't want to, but then...I- I start thinking that I'm being stupid, and that he doesn't like me at all...I just...want him now"

"He's enough for you to wait, I know he is" Those words, and the hand on his shoulder and Skeppys smile...they weren't much, but they were what he needed.

What was this sign he was looking for anyway? Dream stared at the sky as he walked home with George, having split up from Sapnap, Skeppy and Bad just a little bit ago, from the field they were sat in. Something was up with Bad, obviously, but Skeppy could deal with that. Right now, Dream was wrapped up in his own head, and with George,

"Hey George? Is something up?" He asked, noticing how quite George was, and how he kept glancing down at the floor,

"I- I'm fine, don't worry"

Dream was quiet for a second, staring at Georges face as the boy frowned at the floor, his fist clenching and unclenching on his bag strap,

"George..."

"Dream I don't know...I don't know what to do"

"About what? Maybe I can help?"

"No!" He exclaimed, answering far to quickly and inhaling sharply as he did, "It's just...I'm feeling things that...I really don't wanna be feeling"

Was he...? Was this actually it? Dream had always been pretty sure that George returned his feelings, even if the boy hadn't realised it, but there'd always be this niggling doubt in the back of his head, that whispered that he was wrong. It wasn't that George was scared of being gay, or anything, but just that he didn't want him. But now...now he was sure it meant he was right. George did like him,

"What kind of feeling?"

"stupid feelings"

"Oh yeah, I get stupid feelings"

They arrived at Georges house, stood outside the door and just gazing at each other for a second. They were close, and one step further and Dream could've rested his head on Georges. Though he didn't. He simply stared into the others eyes and waited,

"Dream?"

"Yeah?"

There was a silence for a second and Georges face conflicted with so many emotions and Dream just wanted to kiss him to get him to stop over thinking. But he didn't,

"uh...we'll play later, yeah?"

"yeah"

A couple days later, he was outside of Georges house again, yelling at the boy to come outside, 

"Dude! It's not that cold!" he wheezed, watching George stand at the door and shake his head with refusal, "c'mon, we can go to the park and chill in the café...I'll buy you a hot chocolate"

George huffed, stepping outside with his hoodie sleeves covering his hands, and pink dusting his slightly freckled cheeks because of the cold,

"I knew you'd leave for that you idiot"

"We don't have any hot chocolate here" he muttered, crossing his arms across his chest as Dream stuck his hands in his pockets and laughed,

"aww, poor Georgie"

"shut up" he laughed, whacking Dreams arm gently, and exhaling, watching his breath form crystals in the air as they walked.

The park wasn't all that far away, they could've reached it within five minuets, but they weren't in a rush and were perfectly content to wander slowly down the sidewalk, talking about anything and nothing. 

"So, how come you didn't invite the others?" George asked, holding the cup of his hot chocolate with his hoodie sleeves so he wouldn't burn his hand, 

"I wanted to spend some time with you" Dream shrugged, sitting down on the table in the corner,

"what is this? a date?" George joked, taking his own seat and blowing on his drink,

"Do you want it to be?"

George was silent for a bit, chuckling gently and looking away with a soft smile on his face, "...shut up"

Dream drank his coffee, and glanced to George every couple of seconds, then back out the window, hoping the boy didn't catch any of his stolen glances,

"this is like, the start of the last week, right?" George started, taking a sip of his drink, "what do you think is gonna happen?"

"I think they're already together"

"what? Skeppy would've said something"

"nah" Dream shook his head, smiling at George, "he's keeping it a secret, so he has a bit longer...unless I'm wrong and he really just hasn't told Bad yet, who knows?"

George hummed, swishing his half empty cup about gently, frowning like he did whenever he was thinking,

"watcha thinkin' about?"

"nothing"

"George"

"...I'm just worried about them I guess" he shrugged, downing the rest of his drink and wiping around his mouth, "anyway, we gonna go?"

"oh yeah, sure" Dream grinned, standing up and heading out of the shop. He knew where they were going but George had no idea, just blindly following Dream as he began diverting off the concrete path running through the park and heading up the hill into the collection of trees,

"why're we up here?"

"okay so, I came here a little bit ago with the dog and stuff, and he runs up here and I find this place" He laughed, motioning to a clearing just by the gate that kept the place enclosed.

"no way"

"you recognise it?" he grinned, sitting down on one of the logs, 

"yes!" George cheered, sitting down on the log next to Dream "we came here all the time with Skeppy"

"yeah, this is the place that you literally begged me to marry me"

"shut up" George laughed, his cheeks turning even redder around his sheepish smile,

"and yet you still refused to say you loved me"

"oh my god I'm leaving" He laughed, getting up and stopping when Dream grabbed his hand, standing up next to him and not letting go,

"I did really want you to say it" he smiled, looking down a little as George was a little shorter than him,

"you said you didn't care"

"I was lying" Dream was whispering now, and so was George, close enough to hear each other anyway. George looked away for a second, before leaning up, and putting his mouth next to Dreams ear,

"hey Dream?"

"yeah?"

"...I'm still not gonna say it" he laughed, moving away and grinning, giggling even more when Dream glared at him,

"I hate you"

"oh I'll say that"

Maybe it was dumb. No, scratch that it was really, really dumb. But he was gonna do it anyway.

They'd split up from Skeppy and Bad, and he was sure something was gonna go down there, whether it be good or bad he wasn't sure. Now it was just him, George and Sapnap, though soon enough the boy got close enough to his house and split from the other two.

Now they were alone again, and the sky was darkening and sounding like it was about to rain, and Dreams anxiety was building as they got closer and closer to Georges house. If he messed this up...then everything would change. Everything could change no matter what he did. 

But it'd be okay. He'd tell George how he loved him, and George would say the same, for once, and they'd hug, and everything would be fine. It would be fine.

"okay, so I'll talk to you on discord?" George started, spinning round on his heel, and facing Dream, just outside of his house, and tilting his head to the side in confusion at Dreams expression, "Dream?"

"I love you"

"I uh...w-what?"

"I...George, c'mon...do we have to keep doing this?" he asked with a laugh, stepping even closer to George, 

"Doing...doing what?"

"This" Dream gestured between them, smiling gently still, "just...tiptoeing around each other and chalking everything up to some stupid bromance" he laughed, a hand reaching out and placing itself on Georges face, who didn't lean into the touch, though didn't back away either, "George"

He didn't say anything. He just peered up at Dream with those hazel brown eyes filled with this curiosity and wonder and love, and Dream simply leant down and pressed his lips to the other boys, his other arm coming up and cupping Georges face.

The boy responded to the kiss, of course, but just barely. Tilting his head up just a little and allowing himself to lean his head into Dreams palm. And for a moment, there was peace. For a moment Dream felt like it was okay, like he didn't have to worry, and that a little something was a little right in his little world. Then George pulled away.

His lips were a pale pink, and plump from the cold and the kiss, and they parted ever so slightly as he exhaled, his tongue darted out and licked across them and suddenly Dream felt the need to kiss him again,

"Dream..." He exhaled, shakily and bit his lip, "I...I'm sorry"

"George" He muttered, his thumb skimming across Georges lips, "George no"

"Dream I...I'm not...gay"

"What do you have against being gay?!"

"Nothing Dream just-"

"you are so, completely okay with Bad, and Skeppy, and me but...when it comes to you...why are you so fucking convinced that it's not you?" He was practically venting, and he couldn't seem to see the guilt shinning in Georges eyes, and maybe that was because he couldn't see past the tears pooling in his own, "Why are you so against you being gay? Why are you so...so against being with me?"

George leaned up, pressing his lips to Dreams one more time, and whispering into his mouth once he pulled away, still so close that Dream could feel his breath wash over his face, "I love you Dream"

And then he was gone. Inside his house with the door shut behind him, and Dream was left with a tear running down his face, and arms even emptier than before.

"I'm an asshole" Skeppy groaned, laying on Dreams bed and staring up at the ceiling, after he refused the money Dream had tried to offer him,

"good observation" Dream joked, smiling as he received a glare from Skeppy, "It's my fault too, me and George started this whole thing"

"But...I...I should've just fucking gone with it" He exhaled, frowning, "He's worth so much more than money" Skeppy sat up, peering at Dream with a sad frown, "I'm really sorry dude"

"It's fine"

"It's not" Skeppy disagreed and Dream couldn't say anything, because when Skeppy got serious, which wasn't very often, but when he did, the boy was truthful, and smart, and he wouldn't beat around the bush, "It sucks and I'm sorry, and George is an idiot, and he's gonna miss out on you if he doesn't cut himself some slack and stop trying to be the perfect kid"

Skeppy was a loyal friend, though he would certainly would form his own opinions, and if two of his friends got into an argument then he wouldn't hesitate to tell the person who he thought was wrong how he felt about the situation. He wasn't just saying this because Dream was there. He wasn't saying it because it was what Dream needed, or even wanted, to hear. He was saying it because it was true.

Another week or so past in some blur and Dream was the same as ever. Save for some bubbling anxiety he felt every time he saw George and his stupid little girlfriend together. Sapnap and Bad were hanging out like they did before, and George stayed with that girls friends all day rather than talking to him and Skeppy. 

Skeppy and Bad made up. Somehow. And Skeppy came bombing into his house as soon as they did, and started rambling about how he was just gonna fuck everything up again, to which Dream said to stop being an idiot. Bad was giving him a second chance, he couldn't not give that a shot, in fear he'd mess it up. So now, he was sat in the lunch hall, barely registering Skeppy, Bad and Sapnaps whispering and muttering as he was too busy staring at George. 

George. Sitting next to whatever-her-name-is, holding her hand, brushing the hair out of her face, smiling at her, laughing at her jokes, kissing her...fuck he was kissing her,

"Dream? Dream listen to me you stupid muffin!" Bads voice cut in, and Dreams eyes shot to him,

"wha?"

"We need to get George back" Sapnap said, nodding his head,

"get George...what do you mean 'get George back'?"

"He's the only one missing! We need that stupid muffiny potato to get back here"

"He's not...George is perfectly fine, look at him" He gestured to the boy, smiling at the girl and whispering something in her ear.

Now, from Georges point of view...he most certainly was not fine. See George was sat in the lunch room, his hand awkwardly intertwined with a very nice girl actually, as he whispered some sort of joke in her ear that would have been far more funny if he was telling it to Dream. 

Oh yeah, now that was also another problem. Dream. Dream, the boy with perfectly wavy, smooth dirty blond hair, and vibrant green eyes with flashed of brown every so often and that obnoxious, cocky smile, and the warm, sweet one he'd only share with George, and his lips. Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to give Dream such soft lips. 

The issue was, as beautiful as Dream was, there was also Lily. Lily with long red hair that looked like a bright wild fire, and was messy but perfect in its own way, and eyes like clear blue diamonds, and freckles that covered her cheeks and arms, with soft hands that held his so gently as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. And Lily was nice. She was funny, and sweet, and cute, and she was a girl. And George liked Girls. 

"Hey, Goggy, whatcha thinking about?" She asked, poking his cheek,

"oh uh, nothing, don't worry" He'd smiled, shaking his head, and looking around the room again after she'd turned back to her conversation with her friends. That was when he stopped. Headed toward him, a slightly angry expression on his face, was Sapnap.

"oh, hey Sapnap" He greeted awkwardly, giving a half-hearted smile as he looked up at the standing boy,

"come with me" He said it more as a statement than a question, and George didn't think the boy would accept no as an answer, so he whispered a goodbye to Lily, and got up from his seat, following Sapnap out the doors and into the bathroom, for privacy, even if it's a stupid idea to have private conversation in a public bathroom.

"What's up-"

"you need to start hanging out with us again"

"what uh...what do you mean?"

"with me, and Dream, and Bad, and Skeppy" Sapnap said, crossing his arms and leaning on a sink, "obviously"

"Bad and Skeppy? Are they still talk-"

"Don't turn this on them"

"well, I'm kinda hanging out with my girlfriend's friends right now" Saying that...girlfriend, just made him uncomfortable, it wasn't...right. It wasn't right and he knew it wasn't, but it had to be. It would be right eventually and if it wasn't then he'd keep pretending it was until he died, 

"and? You can start hanging with us, you don't need to break up with her or anything"

"I guess but...it's just-"

"It's Dream"

"what- why- how did you?"

"I mean I wasn't sure but I am now" He shrugged with a laugh, stepping forward, "you don't have to acknowledge your gayness yet, he doesn't want you too, he just...wants you to be his friend"

George didn't know what to say. Dream was...well he was amazing. He was kind, and funny, and real, and smart, and so attractive that sometimes it genuinely pained George just to look at him. But he wouldn't...he couldn't admit how he felt, because if he didn't admit it, then it wasn't real,

"look" Sapnap started with a sigh, passing George and tapping his hand to the boys shoulder as he stood almost parallel to him, "We're hanging out tonight, messing around in the park, we'll be meeting on the car park...just come, please"

And then he was gone, and the heavy bathroom door was swinging shut behind him and all George was left with was the sound of his own breath amongst the silence, "always with the dramatics"

Dream lent against the streetlamp, gazing at the entrance to the school and glancing to every figure that left the building, "he's totally not coming"

"he is! He has to be" Skeppy argued, standing a little too close to Bad, though the other boy didn't seem to care, 

"he's gonna show up" Sapnap nodded, crossing his arms and staring intently at the door as everyone else did, "no, no, no, no" he dismissed, shaking his head as he didn't identify anyone as George, "no, no...yes? Is that George?"

"you're talking about the guy with Georges hoodie and jeans and shoes and glasses with his arm around Georges girlfriend? Eh, I don't think so nah" Skeppy shook his head, making Sapnap and Dream scoff while Bad hid a chuckle.

Sapnap waved over to George, beckoning him toward them, and calling out, while Bad jumped up and down in greeting, waving as if he wanted to be even more noticeable. George did start coming over, which was good, and Dream felt himself smile slightly, but then that smile dropped as he saw her coming over too,

"Hey" George nodded, smiling at them, as he held his arm awkwardly on the girls shoulders. He was way to short for that, though Dream would easily be able to put his arm round Georges shoulder, just as easily as he could put his chin on Georges head, and just as easily as he could lean down and tilt Georges head and kiss him. It'd be easy.

"hello!" A feminine voice chimed, waving the hand that wasn't holding Georges, "I'm Lily, if you didn't know, it's great to meet you guys"

"aww, it's great to meet you too ya muffin" Bad smiled, while Skeppy gazed at her with some sort of recognition, though he seemed confused at it.

Everyone introduced themselves, Dream with a bit of hesitation. George seemed mildly uncomfortable, like two of his worlds were mashing together and he didn't really like it,

"anyway, I gotta be off, my dad wants me home for something, I just wanted to meet some of Goggy's friends when I got the chance," She smiled, letting go of Georges hand and leaning up to kiss his cheek, "bye Goggy, talk to you later"

George had a smile on his face, and everyone else seemed content as she walked away, but Dream...well, Dream was seething, with anger, and jealousy and annoyance and sadness and any other negative emotion you could think of. It was the nickname, especially, that pissed him off, because for him the only one that used that nickname other than for a joke was him. 

Bad stood on his tiptoes, waving happily as she ran off to her friends, her ginger hair spiralling out behind her as she did. 

She was pretty. She was pretty, and kind, and sweet, and Dream hated it. 

"So" Sapnap said, turning round and beginning to walk to the park, the rest of the group subconsciously following him, "she's...nice"

Yeah, Dream thought, yeah she's real nice, 

"well duh" Bad said, shrugging his shoulders as he walked in between Skeppy and Sapnap, "George is dating her-" Bad cringed when he got a glare from Skeppy and an elbow in the side of his stomach,

"yeah, she's pretty cool" George said, nodding his head, and Dream felt his fists clench at his side as he walked. 

The group sat down, in a clearing in the woods by the park, one that left Dream with a bitter feeling in his chest and an aching in his heart. Memories of little George crafting a ring from grass and Skeppy tearing it apart, or of laying down in some weird triangle as the sky darkened and the air got colder, or of begging George to admit that he loved him, covered in a joke, covered by a demeanour that he didn't actually care, though he did.

Then suddenly the words George had said to him rung in his mind, the softness of his voice and the warm breath of his mouth, and the pain in those words, those three words Dream just wished to hear again, just one more time.

"I want ice cream" Skeppy whined, pouting at Bad and staring at him,

"well go get yourself some ice cream ya muffin head" Bad said, crossing his arms over his chest, before sighing as he continued to look at Skeppys pleading face, "ugh fine! but you're paying"

"well duh" Skeppy said, as he walked down to the ice cream stand just outside that forest, "we'll get you guys some too!"

"well" Dream said, sitting himself down on on of the logs in the small clearing, "they're back to normal now"

"it's weird, it's like they got even more nice and lovely" Sapnap said, watching them go, "it makes me kinda sick...and I'm still mad neither of you told me about the bet"

"well you could've told Bad" George shrugged, sitting on the hard floor between where Dreams legs were, using his knees as arm wrests.

Sapnap looked at Dream and George, scanning the two up and down, before nodding his head slightly, more to himself than to the other two, "I'm gonna...go tell them what ice cream I want"

"tell them to get mint, and vanilla!" Dream called, as Sapnap followed the path Skeppy and Bad just had, 

"how did you know I wanted vanilla?" George asked, turning his head up to peer at Dream, as the slightly younger boy played with his hair,

"because I know you"

A silence took over them, unspoken words and unanswered questions suffocating them and swamping the atmosphere.

It was weird, being able fall into place with George so easily, because it should be awkward, and George shouldn't be relaxing into him like this, and he shouldn't be playing with Georges hair, and George shouldn't be looking at him with those eyes that just made him want to kiss him all over again. But he was. They were. They were doing all of that, and they shouldn't because after all that happened, being close shouldn't be natural anymore, but it was.

Dream figured it was the same with Bad and Skeppy, because their relationship had really been fucked up, Dream had a front row seat to all of it. But they were so easy around each other again, so calm and happy, it was like Sapnap had said, they were even more lovey-dovey than before. Though that might've been just because the romantic feelings were out in the open, but there wasn't really anything to hide anymore. Because they still weren't back together, no matter if Skeppy wanted them to be,

"Yo" Skeppy called, waving a hand holding an ice cream in the air, "we got ice cream"

"oh yeah, I'm sure they didn't know that Skeppy" Bad laughed, handing Dream and Georges ice creams to them, before taking his strawberry ice cream from Skeppy, and Sitting down on the floor next to the other boy, 

"shut up Bad" Skeppy muttered, starting to eat at his blueberry ice cream.

Dream was happy George was hanging out with them again. That was great. Now he, Skeppy, Bad and Sapnap were all back together. Skeppy and Bad were slowly repairing their relationship, and things were turning back to normal with him and George. Well, aside from one thing. One big thing. Lily. 

Dream sighed, taking a sip of his water, as he sat across from George at their table at lunch. It would've been great that George was sitting with them now, but not when there was this, admittedly lovely girl, draping herself all over him, laughing at his jokes and kissing his cheek and pissing Dream off with every little thing she did. But she was so nice, how could he hate her? she had a laugh that radiated around the room, and it was contagious, and a smile that lit up the room, and she was great, and the rest of the group thought so too, and so did George.

"Hey so, Dream" a feminine voice cut him out of this thoughts, snapping his green eyes to blue ones, 

"what?"

"I don't actually know much about you"

"oh yeah?" He asked, looking away from her and accidently catching Georges eyes as he did, "why's that so surprising?"

"well I mean, George had talked about everyone else, but he hasn't actually told me anything about you"

Dream looked to George again, his face blank as George refused to meet his gaze, "oh" The rest of the group were now watching this conversation, more confused than even Dream was that George had told her all about them but hadn't uttered a word about his best friend, "I wonder why"

"yeah I thought so too!" Lily said, enthusiasm still in her voice even though Dream was barely participating in the conversation, "so tell me about yourself!"

"uhh...my name is Dream, I play Minecraft and I'm better at it that these four losers, me and George have been friends since we were little kids, same with Skeppy, I like truth or dare..." Dream heard the way both Skeppy and Bad sucked in a breath, but he was more focused on staring at George, "I like boys and that's okay...and I still like girls too, and that's also okay"

George frowned from where he was opposite Dream, biting his lip anxiously, and looking away from everyone else, 

"oh" Lily said, brushing her hands through her ginger hair, "that's cool, it's great that you're so open about it"

"yeah, it is"

"Y'know, when I first worked with Goggy, when we first met, I was sure he was gay" She laughed, smiling at George beside her, "well, until he randomly came up to me and asked me out"

"shush" George muttered, seeming embarrassed as he looked down at his hands, and Bad and Sapnap chuckled along with her, though Skeppy just stared at Dream, and Dream, well Dream was doing his best to not break out yelling about how George was still gay, and that he loved him and that George was making a huge mistake with what he was doing.

"oh, really? I figured he was gay too" he left the 'maybe he is' part out, not really looking be too rude to her, "weird"

"yeah, weird" George said, before glancing to the table behind him, where Lily usually sat, "Hey Lil' I think your friends wanted us, c'mon" He said, standing up and taking Lilies hand, "see you guys"

"what...was that?" Skeppy asked, once the two were out of ear-shot, 

"that...was something fake" Dream answered, biting his lip as he stared at them. It was a good fake, sure, but Dream knew George, and George was not in love with that girl,

"someone's gonna get hurt if they build their relationship on something fake like that" Bad said, peering at George with sad eyes, and Skeppy held his breath slightly, wincing as Bad spoke, 

"I'm guessing it's gonna be both of them" Sapnap said, sighing and taking a sip of his water.

Dream grasped as the strap of his hoodie, his footsteps practically the only sound as he walked down the road, staring straight ahead of him with George at his side. It had been getting normal again, a little bit normal after Lily, he could actually maintain a conversation with George instead of sitting in uncomfortable silence, it was like nothing ever happened between them and they were normal. Now, it wasn't awkward because of that. No, it was awkward because of her. 

She didn't know what she was doing, obviously, and she had no idea abut what was going on. 

"So" Dream started, fumbling for something to say that would be able express what the fuck was going on with them properly, "I...I think-"

"I wonder why Bad and Skeppy didn't walk back with us" George said, changing the subject quickly,

"uhh...I don't know actually"

"they're probably fucking" George said, shrugging,

"George!" Dream yelled, and both boys smiled because they'd missed this. They'd missed being idiots together, they'd missed George saying something stupid and Dream yelling at him for it, they'd missed the wheeze that interupted Dreams speech as he yelled out Georges name. They'd missed it so much,

"what?" He laughed, smiling as he kept pace with Dream, "It's probably true!"

"you know they aren't dating right?" Dream asked, laughing,

"what? but like, they're gay, and in love and- and gay" George laughed, frowning slightly at the end of the sentence, "they were dating before though right?"

"yeah" Dream nodded, realising that George didn't really know what was going on, "they were dating, but then Skeppy told him about the dare and Bad broke up with him" He said, recalling that god-awful day that left so many people with broken hearts, "eventually though Bad forgave him and they started talking again, but they haven't gotten back together...they want to be together though"

George nodded his head, noticing Dreams house because they'd walked his way rather than Georges this time, "oh..."

"yeah" Dream said, bring his key from his pocket and opening his door with it, "It's really stupid when two people know they like each other, but still won't date, isn't it?" He stared at George, his gaze piercing through his façade and his mask and his walls that he'd been building for his entire life, "see you tomorrow George"

Then the door was shut and his piercing glare was gone and George stared at the door Dream had disappeared behind for a good minuet before turning, walking away to his house, his steps less full of life than they had been barely minuets prior. 

George sat next to Skeppy in history, not paying attention to whatever the teacher was going on about and worrying more about the fact that Skeppy was sitting next to him and he obviously wanted to say something but he wasn't and George really wanted him to just get on with it and say it because anxiety was gnawing away at his soul and he couldn't take it and he was freaking out and-

"I like dinosaurs"

"I...well- um...what?"

"Y'know, dinosaurs. I don't get why we don't learn about them in history instead, like who gives a crap that a bunch of people died, when we could be learning about them!" He said, twirling his pencil between his fingers, a habit he must've picked up from Dream because the boy had been doing it for as long as he could remember,

"oh...yeah, I guess" He nodded, scribbling down whatever was on the board absentmindedly, "where are you going with this?"

"nowhere" Skeppy shrugged, doodling what looked like a T-rex in the corner of his book, "guess I just wanted to say something...how's Lily?"

"she's good" Oh god this conversation was flat...why was it so flat? think George think! You know how to be a socially capable human being! "why?"

"just...wondered...how did you two start dating anyway?"

Uhhh...what was he supposed to say? Oh, right, that. Well, it totally wasn't because I realized I fell in love with my best friend, who's a boy by the way, and found out that he likes me back, and then he kissed me, and then to convince myself of my own none-existent heterosexuality I asked a girl out who I figured liked me and she said yes! Nah, that's totally not how I started dating my girlfriend!

"I guess...I kinda liked her and figured I'd give it a shot" He shrugged, tapping the blunt end of his pencil on the table, "and I guess it just worked out"

"right" Skeppy said, nodding his head, "Dream-"

"does Dream have to be brought up in everything?!" George asked, almost slamming his pencil down and staring at Skeppy, finally meeting his eyes, "like, can I have one conversation where someone doesn't bring him up? because I am sick of thinking about him"

"...we're just trying to help-"

"well I didn't ask for your help! I didn't ask for you to mess with me, or interrupt me, or try and be some god sent cupids to fix my fucked up relationship"

"we're trying to help Dream" Skeppy corrected, not raising his voice like he would've if he saw it as a joke, but now he was serious. He stood as he heard the bell go off, gathering his things, "because he's in pain, and you are too, and he hates that, and everyone, and I mean fucking everyone, wants you two to sort your shit out"

Then he was gone and George was left sighing to himself, gathering his own things and leaving the room.

Dream didn't really know why George had asked him to hang out, especially just the two of them, since he figured George would've been even more awkward than him at the time, since George was the one most uncomfortable. At least that's what Dream figured.

He walked, his hands in his hoodie pockets, along side George, headed to the park. Again. He wondered what it was about that place that made them both keep coming back. Maybe it was all the memories they had there, maybe it was that quiet spot that felt like it was specifically theirs. Maybe it was just because they had no where else to go.

But this time, Dream found he held some sort of feeling in his chest, like something was going to happen. Whether that thing was good or not, he didn't really know.

"you want hot chocolate?" Dream asked, peering at George in the corner of his eye, "I'd offer ice cream but I think they're closed"

"sure" George said, not saying anything more. Usually when that happened it was comfortable silence, but now Dream couldn't get rid of the aching feeling that something was going to happen.

Dream smiled, handing George his hot chocolate and watching as the boy grabbed it through the sleeves of his hoodie. Dream got a flash of de-ja-vu, remembering not too long ago when he'd done pretty much the exact same thing with George, back when everything seemed okay.

"lets go" George said, taking a small sip of his hot chocolate, before making his way out of the small park café and heading towards the forest. So they were going there. 

Dreams anxiety rose quickly, his breathing stuttering every so often, or his hand shaking lightly as he used it to steady himself on trees, heading forward, George leading just barely in front of him.

George sat down, placing his cup in front of his crossed legs.

"what's up?" He asked, sitting down next to him and staring ahead at the trees,

"nothing"

"George. C'mon"

George took a sip of his drink, before picking it up and offering some to Dream, which the taller boy took, and drank, and they sat. They just sat. In silence, in each others presence. And that was okay. It would always be okay. Always. Because he loved George. He loved him, and he cared for him, and he would never stop even if it hurt.

"Skeppy and me got into an argument...kind of"

"kind of?" Dream asked, handing the near empty cup back to George, "what happened?"

"we...we were in history and he brought you up and I guess I got annoyed" He stated, sighing and drinking the last of his almost cold drink, before putting it at his side, "did you...ask them to help...?"

"help?"

"like...help us"

"no" he shook his head, looking upwards, "they just decided that they'd do what they could to get us back to normal...all of us"

"right"

"George...tell me"

George swallowed, clenching and unclenching his jaw, trying to ignore how his nose stung as his eyes welled up with tears, "Dream I'm...I-I..."

Dream reached out, and his hand was on Georges hair, and the other was on his hand and his smile was so kind and so genuine that George could barely look at it,

"I d-don't- I don't know..." George trembled gently, allowing himself to be pulled into Dreams chest, feeling the taller boys hand brush softly through his hair, "Dream...Dream I..."

"It's okay George...s'okay"

"I-I'm...I..."

"Just say it, it's okay"

"D-Dream I'm...I'm gay Dream, I-I'm gay, I'm gay" He almost sobbed, his fists balled up against his eyes as he sobbed, Dreams hand oh so gently running through his hair, "I'm gay...I don't...Dream I don't wanna be...I don't- b-b-but I-I am, I'm gay"

"I know, I know, it's okay, It's okay I promise"

"I-I...I love you, I l-love you Dream, I-I-I don't want too, but I...I do" his words barely made sense, they didn't come out properly and they were all broken up and wrong, But Dream understood. Dream understood perfectly,

"I love you too, I love you George" His other hand came up and cupped Georges face, pulling away his hands and gently rubbing away the boys tears, "I love you"

George sobbed into the kiss, clutching at Dreams hoodie and holding on like it was some kind of life line. 

Dream pulled away, his hand resting on Georges face gently. Far too gently. "George"

"Dream I..." George cleared his throat, blinking away any more tears threatening to spill over, "I'm...I can't-"

"George" Dreams voice kept his gentle tone, with an underlying hint of sternness,

"Dream I love you but...but I can't...I'm too...I'm too scared Dream"

"George" His tone was firm this time. It was defiance, it was refusal, it was disbelief, "George stop, do not...do not do this to me"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry"

Dream inhaled. He rose to his feet, tearing his hand out of Georges desperate grip, "I...I didn't care how long it took, I didn't care how long I had to wait till you realized that there was nothing wrong with being gay, that people would accept you" Dream breathed in, looking at George with such a pained expression, "But you...you shouldn't have done this...I would've waited for you to stop being afraid...but this hurts...this really fucking hurts George"

"I know...I'm sorry-"

"why would you do this? I don't- you- why would you give me hope and- and just take it away at the last second..." He waited a second, to see if he would answer, but he didn't. So that was it, "goodbye, George"

The next couple of days, Dream wasn't in school. It was kind of confusing to Skeppy, because if something happened, then why hadn't he told him? Surely he would've said something...right? But by the way George had looked ever since Dream stopped showing up, the way he was deep in thought all the time...something had to have happened,

Skeppy sighed, walking by Bad on the way home, biting his lip as the thought,

"you thinking about Dream?" Bad asked, smiling at Skeppy from beside him,

"...yeah...how'd you know?"

"ah well, ya figured me out Skeppy, I'm psychic"

"dumbass, no you're not" Skeppy laughed, smiling at him,

"Geppy! language you bad potato!"

"when are you gonna stop?!" He yelled, a grin on his face,

"when you stop being a potty mouth" Bad pouted,

"well too fucking bad, Bad"

Bad gasped, glaring at Skeppy, "I'll hit you with the language stick for that one mister!"

"oh yeah? I dare you!" Skeppy dared, smiling as Bad spluttered, because he had no stick on hand, before fumbling up some random excuse about having one more chance. Skeppy didn't really think he deserved second chances, "I don't deserve you as my friend Bad"

"...I guess not" Bad said, walking with him still and looking down, ignoring the way Skeppy cringed, "but...I love you, so I guess it doesn't really matter"

Skeppy grabbed Bad's hand, stopping him from walking any further. He walked closer, letting go of his hand and standing close to Bad, feeling the boys breath of his face for the first time in far too long, "Bad..." he whispered,

"yeah?" Bad whispered back, his eyes flickering to Skeppy's lips again, still trying to keep his gaze at Skeppy's eyes,

"I...I'm gonna kiss you now, and...if you don't want me too, that's okay" He whispered, cupping Bad's face carefully, soft and cautious, "just tell me, and I'll stop"

"...do it. I dare you"

Skeppy didn't hesitate, kissing Bad again and suddenly everything was right in the world again, and nothing else mattered because he was kissing Bad and Bad was kissing him back and he loved it. He loved it so much,

"I won't...Screw up, this time...I swear" He said, promising it with another kiss, and another, and another.

Dream noticed the way Skeppy's eyes widened when he saw him for the first time in a week. He noticed the way his eyes filled with worry, and concern, and sadness,

"Dream...you good?"

Dream looked at him, though really he was staring through him, staring at the entrance to the school. "yeah" Dream didn't really give him chance to object, simply walking forward and into the school, "why aren't you with Bad?"

"oh, uh he walked with Sapnap, pretty sure he wanted to tell him uh, something" Skeppy said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and blushing as he looked to the side,

"Oh yeah?" Dream asked with a smirk, "and I'm sure there's totally nothing you have to tell me, yeah? I'm sure"

"...I kissed Bad"

"dude!" Dream said, grinning and staring at him in shock, "seriously?"

"yeah...and- and we're uh...back together now"

"yes dude!" Dream cheered, because he's been rooting for them to get back together for ages, "that's great"

"...I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have brought it up today" Skeppy apologised, 

"nah man, chill, it's fine...I'm fine...I'm happy for you"

Dream was. He really, really was. He was happy that at least Skeppy and Bad got a happy ending, at the end of this story he was in. Even if he didn't. Even if thinking of George filled his chest with pain, and sadness, and anger. Even if George was with the wrong person. Even if seeing Skeppy and Bad together made him feel this longing, and desperation, for something he would never have.

It was okay. It was all okay. He'd be okay. He'd get on with his life, because it didn't revolve around George , it didn't revolve around how much he loved him. He didn't need George. He didn't. Dream stood in the lunch hall, thinking all of this too himself, before he saw him. He saw him walk into the room and suddenly it was like the world slowed. They made eye contact, and Dream nearly broke right there. But he didn't. Because he didn't need George.

He barely registered his footsteps, or the whispering voices around him from the people that could practically sense the tension between the two 'best friends'. He was to focused on those eyes, growing gradually closer, and the war of emotions inside of them.

But he did register the lips on his own. He registered his eyes slipping closed and his hand cupping Georges face like it always had belonged there, "Lily" He whispered, once they pulled apart, their faces still close,

"already told her" George muttered, kissing Dream again quickly, "just kiss me again"

Dream happily complied. Because maybe he didn't need George, but he sure as hell wanted him,

"I'm...sorry" George whispered, looking so guilty as he stared into Dreams eyes,

"...It's okay...you aren't scared anymore"

"yeah" George nodded, smiling.

They all walked down the road, the five of them, Bad on the end, then Skeppy, then Sapnap, Dream and then George. And it was like normal, but it also wasn't. Nothing had changed, but everything had gotten better.

"hey hold up" Sapnap said, halting the other two couples as they walked, "why the fuck am I the only single person here?"

"Language!" Bad yelled, staring at Sapnap grumpily, "You muffin, maybe that's why you don't have anyone"

"shut up" He whined, pouting as he stared forward, glaring at the ground as the other four laughed at him,

"I guess you just weren't really a part of the bet" Skeppy shrugged,

"aww c'mon man, no one even told me!"

"if it makes you feel better they didn't tell me either" Bad said, giggling when Skeppy elbowed him in the side,

George giggled, listening to the other three argue idiotically. And Dream smiled. Because he got a happy ending Too. It was all just a game...and this was just winning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-  
> It's been a while, eh? Uh merry Christmas if you celebrate, because I haven't posted anything since like, way before then.  
> So there's a reason this took so long and if you don't care about then just skip this, but I feel I owe some kind of explanation.  
> So I write on word sometimes, most of the time. And I had 6000+ words of this story saved onto my mother's computer, on a word document. Then, because I'm a complete idiot, I spilled coke all over my mom's laptop. And it didn't work for months, and I couldn't get into this story to keep working on it, honestly I thought I lost it forever, until!! A few months later, I tried it again and it worked. I guess it dried over the months I didn't use it or something? But then I saved it onto something else so I wouldn't lose it and kept working on it. So. I'm sorry lmao-  
> ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed the end to this story and that it was satisfying enough. I personally don't think it's quite as good as the first chapter, but I still had fun doing it! And thanks for reading it! (again, any criticism that you think will help is appreciated!)  
> Stay safe and stay alive :3

**Author's Note:**

> Longest one yet, hope you enjoyed it :3  
> Sorry it took so long, it took me a bit to find time to write, I just started my first year of high school (;-; shoot me) and I've been swamped with things, as well as having a death in the family, so it's been a tough couple of weeks, but anyway, you don't want to hear about that! I've been thinking of writing the DreamNotFound version of this, from like half way through to see how they end up, and what happens to the Skephalo mess, as well as maybe writing a chapter story, skephalo, rather than just one shots. If you'd like to see either, lemme know!   
> stay safe, stay alive :3


End file.
